<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plausible Deniability by Notlaw192020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523406">Plausible Deniability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlaw192020/pseuds/Notlaw192020'>Notlaw192020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(slaps Moreid) I can fit so many tropes into this bad boy, Case Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlaw192020/pseuds/Notlaw192020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The victimology of their new Unsub matches a certain doctor in physical appearance, with one key difference.<br/>-- <br/>“I understand, we don’t have much time. It’s fine, I can do it.” <br/>“Yeah, Pretty Boy over here is a lady killer,” Derek said with a laugh that made Reid think it was likely he was using sarcasm. <br/>Hotch flinched at the statement before facing Reid with something apologetic in his face. “Which is why I asked Morgan here, I had hoped he could give you some… ah,” Hotch’s eyebrows creased. “Tutelage. Our current research shows that the victim type is slim, blonde, and… confident.” <br/>--</p>
<p>Derek Morgan has to teach Spencer Reid how to act like a cocky asshole in clubs. The prompt that I was going to turn into a PWP and instead wrote a slow burn romance about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic began as a horny idea and blossomed into the tropey slowburn I post before you today. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one name that came to everyone’s mind with a mission objective like ‘charm and seduce the female unsub’: Derek Morgan.</p>
<p>Which is why Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting comfortably as the mission parameters were outlined. He had a sugary coffee in one hand and a case file in the other, relaxing in a seat between Prentiss and Rossi and scanning the autopsy report for their first victim.</p>
<p>“It looks like we’ve got a female unsub, she hunts in bars around the Portland region and has been dumping victims in public spaces. She seems to be using a sedative to first subdue her victims-”</p>
<p>Reid’s eyes were flitting across the page, fingers ready to turn it over as he reached the end. He flipped the report and came face to face with the autopsy picture, eyes narrowing as he looked at their victim, only half taking in Hotch’s voice as he focussed on the image in front of him.</p>
<p>He was slight, with wiry muscles on every limb. His hair was worn in a soft wave to his shoulders, blonde turned sickly yellow under the lights of the morgue. His lips were drained of colour, but Reid could see they were soft, almost pouting, the wide set of his eyelashes suggesting large eyes.</p>
<p>“-and due to the victimology of our unsub, Doctor Reid will be our undercover,” Hotch continued, and Reid’s grip on his file faltered, spilling papers and photos across the floor and under the table.</p>
<p>Emily immediately moved to help him gather the papers, and Reid mumbled a thank you as he nervously started shuffling his file back into order, papers rustling in his suddenly shaking hands.</p>
<p>Across from him, Derek bent under his chair to fish out a stray photo and pass it across the table. Reid met his gaze and saw he was smiling with something close to amusement, the corners of his eyes crinkled.</p>
<p>Reid scowled back at him on impulse, and Derek’s amusement doubled on his features.</p>
<p>“When we get to Portland, we need to form a profile quickly to determine where the unsub’s next hunting grounds might be, but there are only three locations we have to consider.” Hotch continued.</p>
<p>Spencer’s mind was racing, barely listening to the critical mission details as he considered his undesirable task of being the bait. Facing killers was one thing, but coupled with having to flirt with a woman? The mission was <em>doomed. </em></p>
<p>“We’ll go over the details more on the plane, wheels up in thirty. Reid, Morgan, can I talk to you in my office?”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Morgan said easily, but Reid couldn’t bring himself to talk, instead giving a curt nod as he finally finished organizing his file. He slipped it into his satchel, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out of the room with his head ducked so he didn’t have to read the expressions of his teammates.</p>
<p>He didn’t want them to clock his reaction, to think he was scared of facing a killer, too weak to be put in a position like that. He was an experienced agent, and he had faced countless evil during his time at the BAU. It didn’t stop the team from seeing the fresh faced adolescent who had originally joined them almost 7 years ago.</p>
<p>Reid set his jaw and tried to push his shoulders back as he followed Morgan to Hotch’s office, concentrating instead on the movement of Morgan’s shirt as he walked.</p>
<p>The analytical part of his brain supplied immediately that this was the movement of his shoulder and trapezius muscles, and Reid was forced to once again remember that Derek Morgan was an incredibly attractive, charming and muscular man who flirted with women regularly and could do this part of the mission with his eyes closed, his hands bound, and an unflattering wig on.</p>
<p>‘<em>He’s a safe kind of attractive,’</em> Garcia had told him whilst drunk once. <em>‘Like he’s </em>so<em> out of everyone’s league that you don’t have to worry, you know? It’s like he’s so unattainable you don’t even have to think about how a mere mortal could even </em>try<em> to get his attention. And then if you </em>do<em> get his attention its like…’</em> she imitated her brain exploding with a flourish of her fingers at her temple.</p>
<p>It was a roundabout and self-deprecating kind of logic, which had unfortunately resonated with Spencer. Knowing Derek Morgan was attractive was an indisputable fact, but it wasn’t the kind of fact that Reid could do anything about.</p>
<p>Stepping through the doorway of Hotch’s office threw all thoughts of Morgan out of Reid’s head as the mission took back over as Lead Thought, whirring with eye-watering speed somewhere near his forehead as Reid tried to determine what kind of facial expression would best show Hotch he was ready and capable for this mission.</p>
<p>Whatever Hotch saw on Reid’s face did not appear to fill him with confidence however, and his eyebrows creased as he considered his youngest agent.</p>
<p>“So,” he cleared his throat, eye contact faltering. “Obviously this is an uncomfortable position to put you in and I wanted to apologize for not approaching you individually before that meeting.” Hotch began, but Reid held up a hand and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I understand, we don’t have much time. It’s fine, I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Pretty Boy over here is a lady killer,” Derek said with a laugh that made Reid think it was likely he was using sarcasm.</p>
<p>Hotch flinched at the statement before facing Reid with something apologetic in his face. “Which is why I asked Morgan here, I had hoped he could give you some… ah,” Hotch’s eyebrows creased. “Tutelage. Our current research shows that the victim type is slim, blonde, and… confident.”</p>
<p>Reid swallowed, eyes drifting to the carpet as Hotch so thoroughly outlined his problem in dating, in life, in interactions with other human people.</p>
<p>“I can act confident,” Reid said, but there was no real feeling behind it. His shoulders had slumped already.</p>
<p>“I’m not doubting your skills, Reid, I simply think that Morgan’s persona is one you could emulate in order to be successful in the mission. I want you two to work together while the rest of the team forms a profile.”</p>
<p>Reid felt his lips forming a straight line smile, his teeth clicking together as he forced himself to look up at Hotch. “Ok,” he managed.</p>
<p>He expected a quip from Morgan next, something about his lack of prowess or perhaps masculinity. He looked over and saw that Derek was looking at him openly, a softer smile on his face. Derek had crossed from ‘teasing older brother’ to ‘protective older brother’ mode apparently, evidenced further by the hand that gripped his shoulder gently, the eyes that sought his and held contact.</p>
<p>“This is going to be fun, okay?” he said gently, smiling as if offering the gesture to Reid.</p>
<p>Reid sighed, forcing his ego further into some recess of his brain, instead focussing on what this was: a chance to learn some new personal skills in order to become a more successful agent. And he got to do it with a man he respected, a friend, <em>and someone attractive.</em></p>
<p>A voice in his head that sounded like the memory of Garcia finished his sentence for him, and Reid shook himself away from the thought, finally returning Morgan’s smile in a way he hoped didn’t look too forced.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he supplied.</p>
<p>The corners of Morgan’s eyes crinkled as his smile widened, and the hand on Reid’s shoulder squeezed once before he let go, heading out of Hotch’s office.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, and Reid could almost sense in the air between them that Hotch was about to apologize again.</p>
<p>“Reid, I just wanted-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Hotch, it’s really-” He shook his head, meeting his boss’ gaze and smiling reassuringly. “It’s fine.” He finished lamely, scooping up his bag and throwing the strap onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know if that changes,” he added on. The crease between Hotch’s eyebrows didn’t disappear entirely, but it lessened.</p>
<p>The silence stretched a little longer, but it was filled soon with the sounds of the team packing and departing, and Hotch quickly checked his watch.</p>
<p>“Okay, see you on the jet.” Hotch said, moving to his desk.</p>
<p>Reid nodded in response, leaving his office and heading to grab his go bag.</p>
<p>As he walked towards the jet, Morgan caught up with him and plucked teasingly at his sweater vest.</p>
<p>“I hope you know lesson one is going to be wardrobe,” he said. “I’ll get you out of these grandpa clothes if it kills me.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Reid’s mouth went dry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team begins to build their profile, which means that Reid and Morgan have their own assignment to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight hadn’t taken long enough for Spencer to gather all of his thoughts, and soon he was walking through the doors of a police station, trailing after JJ as a stern faced, middle aged police chief outlined the case and answered questions for Hotch.</p><p>Reid knew he was an asset to the FBI because of his intellect. The fact that they were keeping his brain from the statistics, the crime scenes, the written and psychological aspects of this case already meant that the mission was risky. They needed him, specifically, because he fit the victimology.</p><p>Logically, there must have been other non-muscular blonde officers that they could have coached instead, but they were putting in <em>Reid.</em> This meant a few things in his mind.</p><p>First of all, they didn’t have the time to fully coach an officer. This killer’s cooling off period was becoming almost non-existent, a mere 20 hours between her last two kills. There at least, his experience could work.</p><p>Second of all, they were trusting him. Trusting him to be able to flirt with multiple women, take in their psychological profile, eliminate non-threats and investigate potential ones. From the jet he had already been briefed on a few things; he wouldn’t be wired, but there <em>would</em> be other agents and undercover officers in the clubs with him.</p><p><em>“We can’t risk the wire being discovered too early,” </em>Hotch had explained.</p><p>Reid immediately realized the risk was high, because if he was successful then physical contact would be likely.</p><p>His train of thought must have played across his face, because when he looked back up at the team, Morgan was smiling again.</p><p>There were six total clubs in the unsub’s area of comfort, but she had yet to hit any locations she had already taken a target from. With three targets down, this meant three clubs to pursue.</p><p>After the team delivered a profile, they would determine using this information which club seemed to be the most statistically likely as a choice, and Reid would begin there.</p><p>Other agents would be at the other two clubs, and Morgan and Hotch would be in a car at Reid’s location, ready to transport him if one of the other locations seemed more promising.</p><p>Reid’s job was simple. Be confident, flirt with lots of women, profile them as best as he could. If he sensed that one was too forward, too eager to get him alone, he would flag the team to run a background with Garcia standing by. A signal from an agent, or any obvious sign from a potential unsub, and Reid was to attempt to get the target to the club’s exit, where the BAU would be waiting.</p><p>A quick reiteration of this information from Hotch, and he was leaving the station. He and JJ were heading to one of the dump sites, with Prentiss and Rossi going to the first victim’s club. Night had already fallen, and there was an understandable seriousness between the team as they all silently acknowledged the likelihood of their unsub being out already, hunting, potentially taking some new victim to his death even now.</p><p>They moved quickly, no nonsense and all FBI stereotype in their dark suits, filing through the station before disappearing entirely.</p><p>That just left him and Morgan.</p><p>Hotch closed the door as he left, leaving the two men alone in the room that had been put aside for the FBI’s use. It was clearly a storage room, with a few boxes in a corner and a large tarp covering some furniture. Their team had already brought in a few boxes of files, some laptops and other tech, and some books of Reid’s. Aside from the three tables they had dragged from under the tarp, the room was sparse. The walls were white, the windows closed, the blinds shut. The overhead lights were dimmer than the rest of the station, casting longer shadows in the room.</p><p>Reid noticed all of this so he didn’t have to look at Morgan.</p><p>“Alright Pretty Boy, time to get to work.” He said, and Reid’s eyes snapped over to where he was standing.</p><p>He was all but lounging on one of the desks, legs skewed and knees bent in two imperfect triangles, one hand on the desk, the other resting on his thigh. He looked relaxed, and perhaps still slightly amused.</p><p>“Yes, okay.” Reid agreed, shedding the strap of his satchel and placing it on the ground. He folded his glasses off his face as well, leaving them on a desk he had flagged for use.</p><p>“Our unsub is looking for confident men who fit your physical profile, so I don’t think you’ll have to work too hard to get her attention. You just need to be you, but a touch more confident.” Morgan put two fingers close together, as if showing him the physical distance of growth his confidence would need to make.</p><p>Reid just scoffed, thinking that Morgan should have held both arms out as widely as he could stretch them.</p><p>“Before I teach you what you need to know, I need to know what I’m working with.” Morgan said, and his tone made it sound like a warning. It took Reid’s brain a second to catch up with what he was asking.</p><p>“You want me to… show you how I would act confidently.”</p><p>“I want you to show me how you will act for the unsub,” Morgan corrected. “The first man she killed was a real estate agent, the second was an auctioneer, the third was an emcee for a local karaoke bar.”</p><p>“And all three professions require confidence, I understand.” Reid tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.</p><p>A silence paused between them, as Reid stared at Morgan while panicking internally, and Morgan stared at Reid in waiting.</p><p>“… Hotch mentioned I should emulate your demeanour.” Reid stated, leaning against the desk. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to see what I should be emulating first?”</p><p>Morgan’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re telling me we’ve worked together all these years and you can’t do a convincing interpretation of my behaviour?”</p><p>Reid’s face scrunched, “Not in this particular context.”</p><p>“Clubbing?”</p><p>“Flirting.” Reid deadpanned, coming to understand that Derek was potentially being intentionally obtuse.</p><p>Derek grinned in victory, confirming Reid’s suspicion.</p><p>“Alright, Reid.” Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. “I guess I could show you some of my moves.”</p><p><em>‘Shut up,’</em> Reid should have said. Instead he looked down the barrel of the gun he hadn’t realized was pointed directly at him: <em>Derek was going to perform flirting upon him.</em></p><p>What did that mean for the small, tidy box that Reid had shoved away in the back of some closet of his mind, the one that liked to remind him about how attractive Derek is? And, obviously, how much he would never be interested in Reid?</p><p>He directed the <em>shut up</em> internally instead and pushed himself to a standing position.</p><p>“Where should I stand?” He asked Morgan, looking around the room.</p><p>“There’s fine Reid,” Morgan said gently, and then, “Relax.”</p><p>Reid let out a long, slow breath and nodded, forcing himself to stand in a more relaxed position as Derek turned his back, clearly getting himself into some kind of mental space for the arduous task of flirting with Spencer Reid.</p><p><em>‘This sucks,’</em> Reid thought to himself.</p><p>Derek turned slowly, eyes making contact with Reid’s before letting a slow smile settle on his face. It was different than the ones he had been on the receiving end of previously. Spencer could go into detail about the set of his eyebrows, the angle of his lips comparative to earlier smiles, but the real difference came from the heat behind it.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat as a different thought answered his earlier one,</p><p>
  <em>‘No it doesn’t.’ </em>
</p><p>Derek’s eyes trailed from Reid’s face and down his body, making him overly conscious of each part his eyes sought out, one after the other. His chest, his hips, his crotch, his legs, his ankles, his feet. The return journey was so slow it made Reid want to squirm under the close scrutiny, but when Derek’s eyes reconnected with his, the heat was <em>far</em> more apparent.</p><p>His smile didn’t crinkle the corners of his eyes entirely, and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. His eyes looked somehow darker, and his expression was completely new and frustratingly unreadable. Spencer felt like the smile was some kind of signal to secrecy, like they were both in on a joke that no one else in the world knew. It was, to borrow the vernacular of his own generation, <em>hot.</em></p><p>“Hey there,” Derek said. His voice had dropped in volume and pitch, and Spencer tried to take the notes mentally in a studious way, instead of focusing on the way that the new rumble of his voice made Spencer’s chest feel warm.</p><p>“Hi,” Spencer did his utmost to sound unaffected, but he could hear the pitch of his own voice in his ears, too high for complete complacency in the face of <em>this</em> Derek Morgan.</p><p>Derek’s smile turned to a smirk as he turned from Reid, his body mirroring the direction of Spencer’s. He leant against the desk next to him, intentionally close, the heat from his body noticeable.</p><p>“Your body language is going to be the most important part of this, confidence doesn’t mean prowess or always saying the right thing, it means believing in yourself.” Morgan broke from the scene momentarily, and Reid immediately felt his brain switch back online as his agent tone delivered instruction.</p><p>“Believing in yourself?” Reid echoed, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Morgan gave a quick eyeroll at Reid’s jab. “Yeah – believing that you’re the capital ‘m’ Man, and everyone wants to either be you, or be with you. Smile, shoulders back, speak like you trust the words coming out of your mouth.”</p><p>“So I don’t have to be confident, I just have to pretend to believe that I am.” Reid stated, inflecting the statement as a question.</p><p>“Say to me, ‘hey baby can I buy you a drink?’” Morgan instructed.</p><p>“Hey baby can I buy you a drink,” Reid deadpanned back.</p><p>Morgan turned to face him suddenly, crowding his personal space. His body was bent slightly, so he curved over Reid, chest and face so close that Spencer could count his breaths (3 so far), count his eyelashes (42, 43, 44…), count the freckles and imperfections and-</p><p>“Hey baby,” Morgan purred in that low voice, the sound bouncing around in Reid’s head for approximately .1 of a second before redirecting south. Morgan adjusted his stance and seemed to get impossibly closer. “Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, eyes meeting Reid’s on the last word, lip coming to rest between his teeth again, fingers splayed out on the desk <em>so close</em> to touching Reid’s hand.</p><p>Suddenly he was moving away, standing a few feet from Spencer and back to smiling his normal, non-predatory smile.</p><p>“You see the difference?” He asked</p><p>Not trusting his voice, Spencer nodded, trying to look frustrated because he was put out and not frustrated because that was probably the most action he had received since Lila had kissed him in her pool.</p><p>God, he did <em>not</em> need to be thinking about Lila kissing him in a pool right now. Or how it had been an impossibly wet slide of skin and electricity. About what Derek’s skin would feel like if it was slick and pressed against-</p><p>“I need a coffee,” Spencer said, standing suddenly.</p><p>“Get me one too, I’ll go through our victim files to see if anything else stands out.” Morgan said, clearly clocking Spencer’s reaction, obviously profiling, intelligent eyes blatantly reading Spencer’s behaviour.</p><p>As Spencer left the room, Morgan let out a low chuckle and shook his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bit longer one, includes some light smut (masturbation, fantasizing)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three torturous hours of training with Morgan before the rest of the team returned to the station.</p>
<p>Morgan had him practice walking, gesturing, ordering a drink, and the importance of facial expressions in their time together. Each new teaching topic carried with it new role play, new activities, and new levels of discomfort for Spencer.</p>
<p><em>“Look at her like you’re picturing her naked, take a long look and look hard.”</em> Morgan instructed, demonstrating with another rake of his eyes that had Spencer blushing while also mentally cursing his cheeks for betraying him.</p>
<p>“<em>You need to act like she already wants you, and you’re just proving her right.”</em> Morgan explained, putting both hands on his shoulders to adjust his posture.</p>
<p><em>“You… actually think like this?”</em> Reid had questioned, and Morgan scoffed as he shook his head.</p>
<p><em>“Its what people probably expect me to think like but… no, this experience talking is from knowing a lot of men who think like this.” </em>Morgan stated, shrugging.</p>
<p>They had run through a few different scenarios, and Morgan had gone through approaching a woman at the bar, on the dancefloor, or in the line to go in.</p>
<p>The intake of information was Spencer’s specialty, but all the acting and proximity, coupled with his body’s sudden inability to shut off it’s automatic response to Derek Morgan’s attractiveness, meant that Spencer was exhausted by the time Hotch knocked on the door, entering a moment later.</p>
<p>“How are things going back here?” He asked, purposefully vague.</p>
<p>“Making progress,” Derek answered. “How did you go?”</p>
<p>Hotch’s eyes flicked imperceptibly to Reid, giving him a once over before he answered Morgan.</p>
<p>The gesture had been done to him more times in the past three hours than before in his entire life, though, so Reid took it without reaction.</p>
<p>“We managed to hit all three dump sites. They were all out of the way, and some degree of care had been taken in keeping the bodies hidden, we think she may be considering law enforcement to some extent.” Hotch said.</p>
<p>“Each of the bodies had been covered but posed, and covered with things that the unsub had to have known would be removed. Garbage bags, sign posts that got regularly changed, and in the second victim’s case, laundry from a nearby residence.” JJ added, coming into the room and making herself comfortable at a desk. She began unloading some sheets she had taken notes on, firing up a laptop.</p>
<p>“With the victims she chooses, the posing of the bodies. This has got to be some serious planning.” Morgan commented. “How could she have pulled this off so quickly?”</p>
<p>Reid wanted to contribute to the conversation, join in on the quickfire comments and observations their team was so practiced at. Instead he watched Morgan’s hands as he spoke, thinking about the way they had caged him against the table as he demonstrated body language. They way they had cupped his hips as he had demonstrated ‘satellite dancing’. They play of them against Reid’s shoulders, his chin, his spine as his posture was fixed and perfected.</p>
<p>One long night of pretend flirting with Derek Morgan and Reid was already harbouring a quickly-blooming crush for one of his closest friends.</p>
<p>“I’d like to read over the autopsy results again,” Reid said, standing abruptly. “But I’d like to do so after a shower.”</p>
<p>Hotch nodded, gesturing him off to the side. He pulled some keys from his pocket and began shuffling through them, pulling one off the ring to hand to Spencer.</p>
<p>“I’ll text you the address of the hotel, we aren’t far from here. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine, and thank you.” Spencer replied, pocketing the key and smiling tightly.</p>
<p>Hotch studied his expression for another moment, intelligent brown eyes going from his eyes to his mouth to the set of his shoulders before settling back on his face.</p>
<p>“Alright. You go get some rest, we’ll regroup in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Reid nodded, giving him another smile before he started gathering some notes and files into his satchel.</p>
<p>“Oh, and its share rooms this time. You’re with Morgan.” Hotch added quickly.</p>
<p>Spencer’s fingers paused on a photograph, whole body tensing as he considered aspects of room sharing that had never seemed important until now: showering, getting changed, sleeping, being in close proximity, <em>Derek</em> showering-</p>
<p>“I thought it would be beneficial to observe as much as his behaviour has possible,” Hotch stated, noticing Reid’s pause.</p>
<p>Spencer blinked quickly, shoving the photo into his bag with a little more force than necessary.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. You’re right, thanks.” He said, voice automatically switching to something more casual, a slight strain the only betrayal of his inner monologue.</p>
<p>Hotch clocked it, eyes narrowing for a moment before his face trained back into its blank mask.</p>
<p>“Alright. Call if you need anything.” Hotch said meaningfully, catching Spencer’s full eye contact before he turned back to JJ and Morgan, re-joining the conversation that had continued without him.</p>
<p>Spencer turned and left the room, grabbing his go bag as he went. He scanned his memories, searching for the last time he had packed his go bag and hoping that the pyjamas he had selected were, if not flattering, at least not embarrassing.</p>
<p>He remembered the pants – a gift from JJ last Christmas, lime green with little cartoon Einstein’s displaying different feats of science.</p>
<p><em>At least those are cool,</em> he considered, his lip going between his teeth as he stepped outside and walked over to one of the FBI vehicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older showerhead was well maintained.</p>
<p>It was a crumbling beauty of a hotel, with a diligent staff and dedicated owners. Spencer could read it in each imperfection that had been scrubbed, sanded, cleaned, painted over, and lovingly decorated.</p>
<p>The showerhead was evidence as well, the model of it hadn’t been in circulation for over thirty years. It was an ornate shape, with flourishes of metal work that mirrored the taps.</p>
<p>A new model showerhead used nine litres of water per minute, but a model like this would use closer to nineteen.</p>
<p>One full minute had been dedicated to temperature perfection already, and the following three spent standing immobile under the stream so Reid could feel truly sorry for himself.</p>
<p>A perfunctory two minutes were dedicated to his hair, a further two on self-hygiene. So if he had gotten out then, he would have used a total of 152 litres of water, which wasn’t great.</p>
<p>Worse still, was that he <em>hadn’t</em> gotten out then. In fact, he was still in the shower, fingers wrinkled and the smell of his sandalwood soap permeating heavily in the small bathroom.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to do the math on how much water he had wasted now – <em>three hundred and forty two</em>, his brain supplied helpfully – or how much more he would waste before he finally turned his eyes down and came to accept that after a solid few hours of unresolved sexual tension, he was.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>He was tense.  </p>
<p>He cracked an eye open, immediately feeling as the spray made him blink quickly, both eyes opening as his head turned down to take the brunt of water.</p>
<p>He was hard still.</p>
<p>Even doing the water wastage math hadn’t worked.</p>
<p>Spencer reached forward and turned off the water, watching as the last of the water slipped down the drain between his feet.</p>
<p>Skin immediately cooling, Spencer pulled back the curtain of the shower and grabbed the first towel he saw, rubbing it over his hair to stop it from dripping down his back.</p>
<p>The mirror had fogged entirely, which he was thankful for. He didn’t want to see his wild eyes and dishevelled appearance, his flushed cheeks and frustratingly persistent erection.</p>
<p>Spencer wrapped the towel around himself, gently wiping down his arms as he opened the door to the room he and Derek were going to be sharing.</p>
<p>The thick cloud of warm water vapour curled around the change in temperature, the sweet smelling sandalwood fog gently entering the room as Spencer stepped through the doorway.</p>
<p>“Thought I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to shower,” Morgan’s voice cut through Spencer’s equally foggy mind. He reacted instinctively, hands moving to cover himself over the towel as he spun to face the agent.</p>
<p>Derek was grinning at him, sitting on the bed with his boots toed off. Files were spread across the sheets of the single, and judging by the set of Derek’s bags by the door, he had walked in and immediately continued working.</p>
<p>“I- Sorry, Morgan, how long have you been waiting?” Spencer asked coolly, remembering around the seven minute mark when he had let out a long whine of annoyance at his problems while contemplating the tiled inside of the shower.</p>
<p>“Why?” Derek responded, eyebrows quirking playfully like he could see into Reid’s thoughts. His hands moved, putting aside the file he had been reading in favour of tapping against his chin in mock contemplation. “Something you were doing in there you didn’t want me to hear?”</p>
<p>The grin crinkled the corners of his eyes, and Reid could physically feel the blush spreading from his cheeks down to his uncovered chest.</p>
<p>“I- what? No, <em>Morgan,</em> I just wanted to know if I had kept you waiting or- or- if you were-”</p>
<p>Derek raised his hands in surrender at Reid’s outburst, amusement written across his smile as he stood from the bed.</p>
<p>“Hey man, what you do in the shower is your business.” He said, hands still raised as he walked towards the bathroom. “I just hope you left some hot water for me.”</p>
<p>He disappeared behind the door, but his laugh carried through as the sound of the shower restarted.</p>
<p>Spencer folded his arms and sighed, a gesture that would have looked a lot more effective if it hadn’t caused his towel to fall slightly, hanging now from his erection.</p>
<p>This wouldn’t do. This side affect of his body’s apparent attraction to his friend and co-worker.</p>
<p>
  <em>Being frustrated on a case means not dedicating one hundred percent of my brain power to its solution. </em>
</p>
<p>Reid reasoned, as he sat down on his own single bed, looking over the pyjamas he had set out. He finished towelling off and pulled on his clothes.</p>
<p><em>Plausible deniability,</em> his brain helpfully supplied.</p>
<p>Reid looked over his shoulder at the door to the bathroom. He could hear the water running still, see the steady trickle of water vapour from the crack underneath.</p>
<p>Reid closed his eyes, realizing he could hear Morgan too. Wet sounds, the sounds of bottles of product being open, squeezed, put down. He could hear little sighs and shifts of feet, the steady drumming of water on the tiled floor as well as over the man within.</p>
<p>The elastic waistband of Reid’s pyjama pants was so simple to tug down, and Reid wrapped and annoyed and perfunctory hand around himself.</p>
<p><em>Fine,</em> he said to his erection. <em>You win, let’s get this over with. </em></p>
<p>The first touch of skin to skin was intoxicating though, and he shuddered his next breath as he began to move his hand. He considered trying to think of something else while masturbating, other than his good friend and colleague. Then, he heard the protest of taps as Morgan adjusted the temperature, followed by a contented moan that had Reid’s thoughts firmly with what was happening in the room next to him.</p>
<p>He tried to think of what Morgan might look like in the shower, but the image of his naked body under a stream of warm water was so utterly devastating that Reid had to back away from it, like he had just looked at the Sun.</p>
<p>Instead he thought about Derek’s shoulder blades and trapezius muscles, the ones he had admired shifting under his shirt as he walked. Derek liked to wear tight shirts, and Reid’s imagination didn’t take long to fill in blanks.</p>
<p>The taut muscles bunching and releasing as Derek washed himself, hands running over his arms. Reid considered those arms, the contrast of the dark ink of his tattoos against the soft expanses of unmarked skin, the harsh dark or light of different scars.</p>
<p>Reid’s hand moved at a steady pace, his skin still damp from the shower, helping the slide of his cock into his palm.</p>
<p>He thought about the swoop of his trapezius muscles, the answering sweep of his pectorals. He wondered if Derek would like to be touched there, over his chest and neck. Reid knew it was a common erogenous zone, that statistically speaking, Derek might actually like it if Reid were to scrape fingernails across the vast plane of his pectoral while his mouth worked against his neck.</p>
<p>The thought of tasting Derek’s skin, of mouthing along his collarbone, of licking against his stubble, it was almost too much. His hand stopped its relentless pace, his breath heavy in his ears as his head spun.</p>
<p>Reid noticed the vapour from the shower was curling out into the room from behind the closed door, and in a moment, he could smell Derek’s soap. It was earthy, something with eucalyptus, and the added olfactory stimulation actually pulled a gentle whine from Reid.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, letting his impossibly fast brain leap from thoughts of Derek’s body, to his smell, to how he might taste, to the crinkle at the corner of his eyes when he smiled at Reid, to that time earlier when he had caged him against the desk, whispering into his ear <em>Hey baby, </em></p>
<p>The shower turned off at the same moment Reid came. He stifled the shout against his free hand, moaning around his fist as his cock pumped lazily into his loosened grip.</p>
<p>He could still hear Derek moving in the bathroom, but now he was post-orgasm and in full panic mode.</p>
<p>Reid wiped himself over with his just-used towel, tossing it into a corner of the room when he was done. He pulled his pants back up, tossed back the sheets of his bed and climbed in quickly. He grabbed a random file – one from Derek’s bed that had fallen off at some point – flipped it open on his lap, and took his glasses from the stand next to him.</p>
<p>He had just shoved them onto his face as the door to the shower opened, and Reid was treated to a visually corrected version of Morgan with a towel slung low on his hips, droplets of water caught against <em>so much skin</em>-</p>
<p>Reid forced his eyes to focus on the page in front of him, and realized it was upside down.</p>
<p>Spencer could feel that Morgan had paused in the doorway, but he didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to look up again and risk another erection. He had <em>just</em> dealt with the last one.</p>
<p>His eidetic memory helpfully supplied the image to his brain over and over again, however, and Reid felt like he might pass out if Morgan didn’t stop looking at him and turn off the lights.</p>
<p>He looked back up and saw that Morgan was dressed, obviously having sorted himself out while Reid was busy panicking about seeing his skin. It was a shame to not see it now, though, and Reid cleared his throat, fingers tightening and loosening against the file in his lap.</p>
<p>“I hope-” He cut himself off and cleared his throat when he heard how he sounded, flushing before trying again. “I hope you had some hot water.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Derek responded with a softer smile than earlier, perching himself on his bed again and picking up a discarded file.</p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a while, Reid’s brain humming into a contented buzz as it started working on the case, satiated with his friend (and his friend’s incredible body) for now.</p>
<p>He heard Derek’s phone ring, and the man pressed a button and answered quickly.</p>
<p>From the tone, pitch and pace of the voice on the other end, it was Hotch, and Reid put his file down to look over at Derek and attempt to discern the topic of conversation.</p>
<p>Easy enough when Derek quickly hung up after an affirmative ‘got it’, standing and grabbing his discarded boots.</p>
<p>“There’s been another body,” He said. “We’re meeting Hotch at the crime scene, I’ll let the girls know and meet you in the parking lot.”</p>
<p>Reid looked down at his Einstein pyjamas and nodded. “Give me five.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! This concludes my prewritten content but I will hopefully produce more soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team investigates the latest crime scene, and Reid and Morgan continue their training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and blue flashed intermittently onto the black brick wall of the abandoned Blockbuster Video, thin wooden slats barricading the windows. Graffiti was prominent on the side of the wall that faced away from the street, huge indecipherable lettering layered over the top of each other, forming a complex web of signatures and proclamations.</p><p>It backed onto an abandoned lot, garbage and debris stacked throughout the property next to the building, the quiet street next to it now filled with officers and agents as they examined the newly created crime scene.</p><p>Morgan and Prentiss were walking the perimeter with a few uniformed officers, flashlights scouring the ground for evidence. Hotch, Rossi and JJ were by the body, and Reid could see one long leg spattered with blood, peeking out from behind the crowd of people.</p><p>Reid was examining the surroundings, trying to determine if there might have been a witness, a camera…</p><p>Nothing that could have helped this man, stopped him from dying when this woman decided it was time.</p><p>And if the case went well, this woman would be deciding on Reid’s time by tomorrow night.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After a meagre three hours sleep and a few more cups of coffee, Reid sat with Morgan in the FBI’s room of the precinct, eyes pouring over Hotch’s handwritten notes as cold, early morning light filtered through the blinds.</p><p>“Between 25 and 30, female, we know from the back of her head at club footage that she’s brunette and around 5’7”.” Morgan recited the notes despite the fact Reid was currently viewing the same thing. “Angry, premeditative, clearly aware of law enforcement and how to evade them given her interactions with cameras, witnesses, and the lack of DNA evidence on the bodies.”</p><p>Reid nodded, already a few pages further ahead than Morgan, now reading about how Hotch was leaning towards a previous partner in law enforcement who spurned her.</p><p>“Revenge as a motivator means that she might be looking for a specific behaviour in her targets rather than just physicality.” Reid speculated, but he knew his physicality as a target had been confirmed last night by the latest victim. Three thin, blonde victims could barely be construed as coincidence, but four?</p><p>“What if she clocks me as law enforcement?” Reid mused, more as a voiced fear than an actual stressor. The comment made Morgan look up, folding his file shut as he considered the man across from him.</p><p>“Kid, the police barely clock you as law enforcement.” He said in an exasperated tone. “You don’t exactly fit the stereotype.”</p><p>Reid scrunched up his face in response, not sure why he felt offended.</p><p>“We can’t all be muscular and hard-headed,” Reid muttered.</p><p>“What?” Morgan asked, meeting his eyes again.</p><p>“What?” Spencer echoed, pretending to be engrossed in re-reading Hotch’s notes.</p><p>Morgan huffed a laugh, smile coming easy to his features when he realized Reid was jabbing at him.</p><p>“Good to see you having fun again, you’ve looked nothing but stressed since we took this case.”</p><p>The comment was offhanded, Reid knew that Morgan was trying to slip it into the conversation without much presence. Had Morgan noticed his changed behaviour? He supposed boiling it down to the stress of a difficult case was as good of a cover as he was going to get.</p><p>Reid breathed slowly through his nose, checking if Morgan was still staring at him in his peripheral vision. He was back to reading the file again, though, so Reid took a moment to let his eyes trace over Derek’s features – the plush of his lips, the hard line of his eyebrows, his wide cheekbones. He was like a sculpture of some forgotten deity, and Reid’s brain helpfully supplied him with some quick facts about deities, sculptures, and old civilisations. The comparison drawn somehow made Reid want Morgan more, want to tell him about the how and why of what Reid was feeling.</p><p>He realized he had been staring, and now Morgan had taken notice and was staring back at him.</p><p>“Talk to me,” Morgan said gently, his tone concerned. He had the capability of dichotomies, hard and swift, soft and gentle, protective and destructive.</p><p>Reid shook his head, looking back down at the file with unfocussed eyes. “It’s nothing,” he reassured him.</p><p>Morgan sighed, making a big show of putting his file down and walking across to where Reid was sitting. He came to stand right in front of him, chest close to Reid’s face, only a short distance from standing between Reid’s open legs where he sat on the table.</p><p>One of his fingers came to rest under Reid’s chin, tilting his face up to meet his gaze, and Reid felt his body react in ways he really wished it wouldn’t, eyes making a palpable trail from Derek’s stomach, to his chest, then up to his face.</p><p>“It’s okay to be frightened,” Derek said softly, hand not moving from where it was cupping Reid’s chin. “You’re going to be intentionally drawing the attention of a serial killer.”</p><p>Reid was caught in the headlights, looking up at where Derek’s mouth spoke only a few inches from his face. He had consumed enough popular culture at the team’s request to know how easy it would be for him to surge upwards, capture those lips in a-</p><p>So now he was thinking about kissing his best friend.</p><p>“I know,” he managed, hoping his reaction had been interpreted as nervousness rather than attraction.</p><p>Derek dropped his hand back to his side, sighing as he studied Reid’s face, openly profiling whatever behaviour he found there.</p><p>Concerned at what he might find, Reid stood suddenly. It put him within a ridiculous proximity of Derek, and Reid assumed he would back up. Instead they now stood too close, too close for best friends to stand without one of them making some joke. They were almost chest to chest, one of Reid’s legs trapped between Derek’s, stopping him from disentangling them himself and forcing to onus onto Derek to <em>move</em>.</p><p>Spencer chanced a look up at his face and got caught in his expression. His eyes were darker than usual, close and unwavering. His mouth looked like it had started moving into a smile and faltered, so Spencer could see a peek of his teeth while his lips were still plush.</p><p>Derek’s head tilted slightly to the side, as if he was trying to solve something, and Spencer let out a long breath he had been holding. The sound seemed to shake Morgan out of whatever he had been considering, and he took a minute step backwards, arms coming up to squeeze either side of Spencer’s arms, fingers easily looping the entire circumference of his biceps.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” He said reassuringly, but his voice was different than earlier, a little rougher. It sent signals that went from Spencer’s brain down to his cock, and Spencer smiled back a little crookedly, trying to cover and leave the proximity as soon as possible.</p><p>It would simply not do to get a <em>boner</em> while being <em>comforted. </em></p><p>The eucalyptus smell of Morgan’s soap was swimming in Spencer’s brain again, and he quickly shuffled out of his grip.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, awkwardly patting the side of Morgan’s arm. It was a mistake, feeling the cool softness of his skin and the underlying layer of muscle which tensed under his fingers.</p><p>“I need to get a coffee, you want one?” Spencer covered as he felt his cock stirring in his pants, ready to make a huge embarrassment for him.</p><p>Derek was still fixing him with a strange look, but he nodded eventually, smile returning.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Pretty Boy. We should jump back into some more training when you get back.”</p><p>“Cool,” Spencer said flatly, unable to keep the sarcasm from his tone. Derek laughed at that, seeming to be reassured that Reid wasn’t paralysed by fear of his mission.</p><p>Reid adjusted himself as soon as he was behind the door. The precinct itself was sparsely populated at this hour, most of the police out on the street or helping his fellow Agents with their work. Only a few desk bound officers were here, and they were all engrossed in their work as Reid made his way to the coffee machine, wondering how exactly he was going to cover his crush when he no longer had the cover of danger to hide behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oop, here I go, posting chapters mere hours later because I have no self control,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last minute preparation before Reid heads out to the clubs. Featuring gay yearning, meaningful hand holding, and JJ because I love her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ and Hotch arrived back first from where they had been speaking to witnesses from last night, mostly club goers who had been too drunk or otherwise focussed to give them any meaningful information. They had been doing a vast array of activities while Spencer was stuck in the room with Morgan, going over facial expressions and gesticulation, rehearsing lines that Spencer could use.</p><p>Derek had gone straight to Hotch, and the two men were now talking animatedly in front of a white board. JJ was holding something in an opaque shopping bag, and as Reid approached, she held it out for him to take.</p><p>“Hotch and I decided on some wardrobe for you tonight,” she explained with a gentle smile, and Reid peeked inside the plastic to see some denim and dark material. “How’s the training with Morgan going?”</p><p>“Oh, great.” Spencer said sarcastically. “Can’t you tell? I’m a regular Casanova now.”</p><p>JJ considered him seriously for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. “You’ll be fine, Spence. Morgan’s a great trainer, whatever he’s teaching you, I’m sure it’ll help.”</p><p>“Yes, yeah.” Spencer agreed quickly, not wanting to seem ungrateful. He let his eyes drift with hers to where Morgan was standing and wondered what thoughts were going through JJ’s head right now.</p><p>Was she looking at the strong line from that ran between his shoulders, the tantalizing way it disappeared the lower down it went? The play of material in his shirt as it stretched to accommodate his gestures? The way his eyes flicked over to them and saw them staring, smiling in response as if he expected it?</p><p>Spencer ducked his head, considering spilling everything to JJ: his crush, his growing interest in Derek Morgan, the fact he was unsure if this was something that had been dormant in him for years and had only now come to the surface, or if all it took was a man flirting with Reid to send him into a full crisis of personhood like this.</p><p>JJ seemed to be aware that Spencer was about to talk, paused and eyes kind as she looked at him. She was the perfect confidant, really, but Spencer was unsure how to begin. Instead he just stood, his now empty cup of coffee held loosely in his hand.</p><p>“I might grab another coffee before I have to, uh, get ready.” Reid said noncommittally, holding up the bag again. “Thanks.”</p><p>JJ’s expression turned momentarily concerned, she had definitely read that Reid was going to say something important before he apparently talked himself out of it.</p><p>“Sure thing Spence, let me know if you want any help.” She said, squeezing his arm before walking over to join Hotch and Derek by the board.</p><p>Prentiss and Rossi were still out, but Hotch had told them that they would meet up later. Something about Prentiss leading some witnesses in memory reconstruction.</p><p>The sun had only just gone down, and after a full day of preparation, Spencer felt like he was ready as he could be for the task ahead of him.</p><p>As he was pouring his coffee, he became aware of a presence behind him and immediately identified the smell, height and footsteps of Derek Morgan without having to turn.</p><p>“Hey, I just had a chat with Hotch and he’s agreed to a smaller earpiece. It won’t be the whole team and it’ll only be one way, but I’ll be able to hear you and you’ll be able to hear me.”</p><p>Reid thought about Morgan’s voice in an earpiece – he had experienced it many times before, barking instruction or quickly stating codes. “What if it gets noticed?”</p><p>Derek smiled and a hand reached out, too fast for Reid to duck it. He expected a hair ruffle, but was instead treated to Derek carding fingers through the front of his hair, smoothing it off to the side as he moved his other hand to join.</p><p>“We’re counting on his mop for cover,” he responded, apparently happy with his styling as he dropped his hands from Reid’s hair and smiled.</p><p>Reid’s voice was trapped in his throat somewhere, but he managed a tight smile back at Derek.</p><p>“O-okay. Good, then.” He said. Derek nodded, leaning over Spencer to take the full cup of coffee out of his hands. He took a sip and hummed, tasting the lack of sugar that Reid hadn’t had time to add yet.</p><p>“Any time,” Morgan responded, shooting him a wink and blatantly stealing his coffee.</p><p>Reid stared at his retreating form, blinking repeatedly before closing his eyes, clenching his hand from fist to palm in the crinkling plastic of the clothes bag.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Examining himself in the fluorescent lighting of the precinct bathroom mirror, Reid considered the issue with considering himself attractive was that he saw himself every day.</p><p>It was hard to be objective. He forced himself to study the intricacies of his face, the way the material of his shirt pulled across <em>his</em> chest.</p><p>It didn’t fill him with confidence.</p><p><em>‘Smile, shoulders back, speak like you trust the words coming out of your mouth.’</em> Derek’s voice reminded him from his memories, and Reid nodded at his reflection.</p><p>He pushed his shoulders back, the shirt he was wearing wasn’t something that would be common in his wardrobe, but he could tell JJ had tried to pick something similar. Button down and black, it brushed the top of his thighs where it sat untucked. His jeans were dark as well, tighter than anything Reid would have worn usually.</p><p>She hadn’t included shoes in the bag, so Reid had slipped his Converse back on.</p><p>He adjusted his hair to cover his ears, considering himself for another moment before deciding that this was as good as it got, and departing the small bathroom.</p><p>Derek was waiting for him right outside the door, immediately snapping to attention as Reid exited.</p><p>“There he is!” Morgan said, exaggeratedly looking over Reid and nodding. “You look great.”</p><p>Reid busied himself with the plastic bag of his other clothes so Morgan wouldn’t see his blush, muttering a quick thanks.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous Pretty Boy, you’re going to do great. I’ll be right with you the whole time.” Derek assured him, a hand finding his shoulder and squeezing.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it will be fine.” Reid agreed, finally looking up at his face. “We gotta stop her.” He added, putting his hand over where Derek’s rested on his shoulder.</p><p>Strangely, it was Derek’s eyes who jumped to that touch, and he felt his fingers flex underneath his own. Reid’s heartbeat went to his throat, and he was never more grateful to hear Hotch’s voice from behind.</p><p>“We gotta get moving, Spencer you’re with Morgan and I.”</p><p>“Yep,” Spencer said quickly, tossing his bag of clothes into the FBI room and pocketing the essentials – a wallet with fake I.D. and cash included, a cell phone programmed with the team’s numbers under different names, and a tracking device. Another had been sewn into the pocket of his jeans, as well as a second one inside his right shoe. He felt that three was overkill, but Derek had briefed him on this with a serious and protective expression, so he hadn’t argued.</p><p>He jumped into the back of the FBI vehicle, shuffling over when Derek got into the back as well.</p><p>Hotch climbed into the driver’s seat and wordlessly turned on the engine, beginning the drive over to the club that the team had determined was the best choice.</p><p>Derek wouldn’t stop touching him, adjusting his collar and checking his hair, fussing over his buttons until Spencer eventually slapped his hands away, equal parts aroused at the attention and frustrated over the babying.</p><p>“Sorry,” Derek huffed in a laugh. “You look great, I’m just…”</p><p>He trailed off, looking away for a moment. Spencer realized that Derek was frightened for him, nervous about him stepping right into the line of fire without a certain body standing in front of him.</p><p>He had always been protective of Spencer, he still remembered Derek’s reaction when he had returned from the ordeal with Hankel.</p><p>Spencer felt suddenly selfish for his attraction to Derek. Despite all of the confusing feelings, this was his friend. Someone he had spent time with in a way that no other humans got to interact – death defying missions, chasing down killers, stopping murders and saving children…</p><p>“It’s okay,” Spencer reassured him, putting a hand on his forearm. Surprisingly, Derek’s hands mirrored Reid’s reaction from earlier, moving to sit on top of Reid’s and holding fast.</p><p>There was a beat of silence that Reid felt compelled to fill, his hand still resting against Derek’s strong arm, feeling the movement of his brachioradialis muscle as it twitched and contracted in response to the bumps in the road and the movement of the car.</p><p>“Besides, I’m a fully trained lady killer now.” Reid told him with a wide smile, and Derek’s face immediately echoed the expression, shaking his head.</p><p>“Yeah, kid. You’re going to be great.” Derek laughed, letting go of his hand and looking forward to the road to check on where they were, smile falling too quickly from his face.</p><p>He felt the loss for a moment, of Derek’s warm hand over his. Spencer grinned as a joke formed in his mind, and he pressed forward until he was leaning over where Derek was. He felt his body tense as Spencer sidled along him, tilting his head so that his mouth was right next to Morgan’s ear.</p><p>“Can I buy you a drink?” he purred, letting his voice scrape into something deeper.  </p><p>The response was unexpected, a catching of breath, a tense of muscles that Reid felt jump from where he was situated, a brief shudder.</p><p>But then Derek was pushing Reid off him and laughing. “Alright Casanova, save some for the ladies.”</p><p>Reid was happy to see him laughing again, and he smiled back.</p><p>“We’re here.” Hotch said, and Reid felt as the car slowed to a stop.</p><p>They were, technically, still a few blocks from the club. It wouldn’t do to step out of a federal vehicle at the front door, however, so Reid nodded and took in one more breath before he opened the door.</p><p>“Good luck out there,” Hotch said to him seriously.</p><p>“Thanks,” Reid answered, feeling conspicuously like a teenager whose parents were dropping him off at a cool party. He closed the door quickly behind him and began a brisk pace down the street, headed for a club so he could hopefully seduce a murderess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kudos and views so far! Its unlikely I'll post another 5 chapters in one day, but sometimes the spirit of Moreid inhabits your body and there's little you can do about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spencer has an experience in a nightclub with a potential murderer and its way gayer than he ever could have imagined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of the club was crowded. Reid had managed to flirt noncommittally with a few women in the line, but he already felt negative about his ability to pull this off.</p>
<p>A low whistle in his ear caught his attention though, and Morgan’s chuckle made him swallow.</p>
<p>“<em>You were paying attention kid, those were some nice moves in the line.” </em></p>
<p>“Thanks,” Reid muttered under his breath, beelining for the bar and trying to remember Morgan’s walking tutelage. He let his arms sway, hips moving unnaturally as he approached the bar tender.</p>
<p>He was preoccupied, so Reid took a moment to examine all the women who were already in the club, leaning against the bar casually.</p>
<p>His eyes automatically skipped over females who were not brunette or at minimum height requirement, spotting 15 potential targets as his eyes traced the crowd.</p>
<p>“Waiting for someone?” A voice next to him asked, and Reid turned suddenly to take in the woman next to him.</p>
<p>She was around the right height, brunette, <em>and</em> approached him.</p>
<p>“Well <em>hello,”</em> Reid responded, the coded phrase and intonation ringing into his earpiece and triggering a chain of events immediately. Reid could imagine it happening, had sat behind Garcia’s desk on a case before and seen her talents at work. The woman who was talking to him would have her image on the camera enlarged and immediately run against databases worldwide, while the I.D. she used to get into the bar was bought up, run through their systems and anyone else’s who Garcia currently had access to.</p>
<p>Reid ignored that part of his brain, instead focussing on channelling the persona of Confident Derek Morgan.</p>
<p>“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow, smirking insufferably.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I buy you one?” She suggested instead, prompting Reid to remember the part of the profile that stated she sedated her victims first.</p>
<p>“<em>Kid I know you’re smart enough to have worked it out already but… please don’t drink anything this lady buys for you.” </em>Morgan’s voice came through his earpiece, and Spencer barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing Morgan would see it from where he was observing the security cameras.</p>
<p>The woman was beautiful, Spencer supposed. She had long brunette hair worn in thick ringlets, her red dress was strapless and incredibly tight, and she had a matching lipstick that shone under the multicoloured club lighting. “I know it can be hard for a guy to get the attention of bar tenders in Portland,” she continued on, rolling her eyes. “I can do it quicker.”</p>
<p><em>More quickly,</em> Spencer’s mind corrected, also providing him with the symbology and origins of each of the tattoos he had spotted so far.</p>
<p>But these were not desirable mannerisms, so instead Spencer smiled, letting his own eyes crinkle in the corners.</p>
<p>“Let me give you cash then,” Spencer insisted, pressing a twenty into her hands, letting his fingers linger on her skin in a way Reid would perceive as creepy if done to him.</p>
<p>The woman seemed affected though, giving his hand a warm squeeze as her lips quirked into a flirty smile.</p>
<p>“You wait here, handsome.” She winked, spinning on the spot and bouncing towards the bar. She threw a look over her shoulder as she walked, as if making sure that Spencer was still watching her.</p>
<p>He ensured he was, and even concocted an appreciative expression as if admiring her ass.</p>
<p>She giggled as she turned back to the bar. Indeed, the man behind the bar came over to her immediately with an answering smile, and soon she was coming back over to him with two drinks in her hands. A spirit of some kind with coke, and Spencer ran the stats quickly, knowing the most popular cola combinations in America were whiskey and vodka.</p>
<p> Spencer had been watching the entire time, never saw her hand do anything that might be construed as doping his drink. He remained cautious, however, letting the liquid hit his lips without passing as he took an exaggerated sip.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” He said, giving her a quick cheers as he pretended to take another sip, making sure to slosh the glass as he held it by his side to displace some of the liquid onto the floor. He felt it splash against his shoe but didn’t react, instead giving her a smirk and leaning in closely.</p>
<p>“I’m John by the way,” He told her.</p>
<p>“Camilla,” She answered, sipping at her own drink. “I haven’t seen you here before.”</p>
<p>Reid’s reaction was to explain the population of Portland, not inclusive of the population of those over the age of 21, coupled with the fact that only singles usually clubbed meant that a much lower percentage of the population actually frequented establishments like these.</p>
<p>Instead he shrugged. “You would remember me?” He asked smugly, and she shook her head in a disbelieving laugh.</p>
<p>“You know, I think I would.” She answered, voice a bit lower as she leaned a little closer to him, body heat pressing into his side.</p>
<p>“<em>Camilla is her real name, she doesn’t have any priors. Stick with her for the moment, Pretty Boy.” </em>Derek’s voice came through his earpiece.</p>
<p>Reid forced himself to hold her eye contact and let a slow smile break across his face, like Derek had taught him to. He let his eyes rake down her face, over her breasts and stomach and down to her feet before retracing their way back up.</p>
<p>When he met her eyes again, she was blushing, her breath quickened.</p>
<p>Reid felt a sympathetic pang, remembering how he had felt when Derek did it to him. It made almost no sense that he was able to create a similar reaction, however, and he tucked that away for later examination.</p>
<p>“You wanna dance?” She asked him suddenly, finishing off her drink in one easy swig and taking him by the hand hopefully.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Reid answered, hoping she didn’t notice as he left his drink by the bar, following her out to the dance floor.</p>
<p>It was difficult to profile whilst dancing, Reid thought. He had let his eyes wander while on the dancefloor, safe from Camilla’s gaze by practicing the ‘satellite dancing’ Derek had shown him. It mostly involved putting his hands against her hips and lazily mimicking her movements while standing behind her.</p>
<p>He was watching other women around the club, waiting for one of them to catch his gaze or to have some kind of reaction to his appearance. Just in case Camilla wasn’t the one they were searching for and Reid was wasting his time here, stepping awkwardly side to side with this woman.</p>
<p>Without warning, Reid felt her hands cover his own. Boldly, she moved them over her body, so his palms caressed against her waist, down to her thigh, and then back to their original position. She then released his hand, an unspoken rule established between them: <em>touching is fine.</em></p>
<p><em>“Spin her around and bring her in close, Reid. She wants contact and if she doesn’t think you’re interested then she’ll find someone who is. Grab her waist, pull her up real close, move with her.” </em>Morgan was instructing him in a measured voice, but Reid could detect another tone to the sentence that he couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>The order was explicit though, so Reid swallowed against his own instincts and grabbed her hip forcefully, spinning her around to face him.</p>
<p>She gasped, thighs bracketing one of his legs in the new position, chest pressed heavily against his.</p>
<p>She raised her arms to lock behind his neck, fingers playing with the longer strands of his hair.</p>
<p>Camilla continued moving to the music, her hips still a moment before she evidently found her confidence and gently ground down against his thigh, sighing softly. Reid forced himself not to still entirely like a deer in the headlights, instead grounding himself by going over details from the case, wondering what he could <em>say</em> or <em>do</em> to either implicate or extradite her of the killer label before this got out of hand.</p>
<p>Details of the case became insufficient, however, when she swayed to her toes and caught his mouth in a kiss.</p>
<p><em>Who kisses someone they just met?</em> Reid shouted into the recesses of his mind, eyes still explicably open, mouth definitely not moving.</p>
<p>“<em>Close your eyes and kiss her back, Reid.” </em>Morgan’s voice sounded almost frustrated with him, but it gave him something to hold onto as he was kissed. He could sense she was feeling his disinterest, feeling his lack of response, and was beginning to back away. Reid made desperate eye contact with one of the security cameras he could see in the top corner of a wall nearby.</p>
<p><em>“Close your eyes.”</em> Morgan’s voice came through as a growl, and Reid felt as they immediately snapped shut under his instruction. “<em>Put one hand on her waist and let the other wander. Kiss her hard, Reid. She thinks you’re rejecting her and you’re going to need to try harder. I don’t know who you gotta picture to get there, but you gotta get there </em>now.”</p>
<p>Morgan’s voice was loud in his ears, loud enough to breach the club music, loud enough that when he closed his eyes and felt lips against his, instincts took over.</p>
<p><em>“There you go,”</em> Morgan said with a sigh, thankful that Reid had not immediately blown his cover.</p>
<p>That gentle encouragement in his ear had Reid groaning into Camilla’s mouth, and he didn’t back away from the feelings this time. He felt one of his hands suddenly move of its own accord, taking Camilla by the chin so he could angle her mouth more properly to his, his other hand running over her back before it settled fully against her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.</p>
<p>She suddenly moaned against his mouth, but Spencer only felt it in the vibrations against his own, because his ears were trained on only one sound, waiting for Morgan to say literally <em>anything</em> else.</p>
<p>He could feel her tongue, soft and probing against his lips, her hips still moving as if they were just dancing.</p>
<p>Finally she pulled back, and Reid felt his dazed expression, his swollen lips, his throat which was no longer capable of swallowing.</p>
<p><em>“Confident face, Spencer.” </em>Morgan reminded him, and Reid schooled his expression quickly, looking down at Camilla as if to convey ‘<em>you’re welcome.’</em></p>
<p>She was smiling coyly back up at him, and took his collar between her fingers, dragging him down so that her mouth was on level with his ear.</p>
<p>“Wanna get out of here?” She asked seductively, one hand tracing from his chest down to the top of his abdominal muscles.</p>
<p><em>“Moving to the side street,”</em> Morgan’s voice was clear through his earpiece.</p>
<p>Spencer let his smile talk, trying to look as cocky as possible. He nodded, trailing a hand from her back to her waist, so he could usher her off the dancefloor and toward the door.</p>
<p>She pressed a hand into the solid frame, letting Reid open the door for her and lead her into the night. They walked hand in hand, hips bumping into each other’s until they turned down the first street, into a blazing light storm of red and blue.</p>
<p>“What’s-” Her question was cut off as JJ approached, leading her away from Reid as Morgan rushed up to him.</p>
<p>Without warning, Morgan pulled him into a hug. Spencer hadn’t been expecting it, was still a little tingling and strange feeling from the kiss he had just participated in, and in the time it took his brain to catch up with the feeling of Morgan’s body pressed deliciously close to his, Derek was pulling away.</p>
<p>“You did great, kid.” He said, ruffling Spencer’s hair with a fond hand. Reid blushed, thinking about the fact that Morgan had just watched him kiss another woman, and the only way Spencer had been able to do it was with the voice of his best friend encouraging him.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He replied, suddenly truly feeling his lack of sleep, his whole-body exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Prentiss and Rossi are back at the station; they’re going to handle questioning Camilla. Hotch told me to get you back to the room so you can get a bit of sleep before you come in tomorrow.” Derek said, his hands were pressed into Spencer’s shoulders so he could read each movement of Reid’s expression. Reid just nodded again, stifling a yawn and letting Morgan lead him back to the car he had stepped out of only an hour earlier.</p>
<p>Derek piled him into the passenger’s seat, man handling more than usual in a way that kept sparking little shots of arousal into Reid’s overstimulated system. Now he was close to Derek again he couldn’t help but imagine the same situation he had been in with Camilla, picturing how Derek would look curled around him, thighs bracketing his own, one hand in his hair as he kissed him, grinding helplessly into his leg.</p>
<p>“God,” Spencer shut his eyes, thanking the merciful moment of solitude as Derek walked around the car to the driver’s side, using this brief window to press the heel of his hand into his slowly hardening cock, willing it into subservience.</p>
<p>The driver’s door <em>clicked</em> open, and Spencer jumped conspicuously, hands not sure where to flee to and ending up resting awkwardly, one on the arm rest and the other hovering over his thigh, not trusting himself to grip his own leg.</p>
<p>Derek clocked the position but said nothing, climbing into the seat and adjusting the mirrors before slowly pulling away from the curb, taking Spencer back to their shared room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone reading! I'm on a roll with this story and the encouragement is keepin me rolling baby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Spencer debrief after the mission, but they mostly masturbate in separate rooms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their room had been remade in the time they had been gone. Reid noticed with a flush that the towels had been replaced, but the beds had also been made, a small chocolate on each pillow.</p>
<p>“Sweet,” Morgan said, darting to try and grab Reid’s chocolate from his bed.</p>
<p>Reid slapped his hand away, pocketing his chocolate and sticking out his tongue immaturely.</p>
<p>It felt good to be goofing off with Derek, after all the tension and the strange moments of this case.</p>
<p>But now that he had considered the tension, there it was again, squeezing against Reid’s chest and reminding him of Derek’s voice in his ear as he kissed Camilla, how all it had done was ignite some kind of fire inside of Reid that wouldn’t be satiated with anything more than kisses from Derek.</p>
<p>Derek was fake-glowering at him, resigned to eat his own chocolate as he kicked the boots from his feet and sat on the end of his bed.</p>
<p>“If Camilla is our unsub then that was an unnaturally fast solution to our killer problem,” Reid commented, trying to maintain some semblance of normality in their friendship.</p>
<p>“Hah, you aren’t wrong. You did really well in there. “ Morgan complimented, finishing off his sweet and leaning forward to take off his socks, leaning back then to remove his belt.</p>
<p>It was like he was <em>trying</em> to mess with Reid.</p>
<p>Reid paused at the thought, remembering instantly the intelligent looks Derek kept giving him, studying him after their interactions, the light chuckles as he left rooms, the staring.</p>
<p><em>Did</em> Derek know? <em>Was he being messed with? </em></p>
<p>“You wanna take first shower or can I?” Morgan asked, meeting Reid’s expression. His eyebrows knitted together when he clocked the glare he was receiving as Reid’s mind worked, trying to determine what was happening here, if it was some kind of elaborate prank.</p>
<p>“Ok, Jesus kid, you take it.” Morgan chuckled, shaking his head and standing from the bed, moving over to the small personal desk in the corner of the room instead, picking up a case file and <em>slapping</em> it onto the surface.</p>
<p>Reid’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a suitable response, but finding none, he simply left the room and shut the bathroom door behind him. He stood with his back to the door for a moment, considering his reflection and the wild look in its eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re in over your head.” He mouthed at himself, watching as the reflection stated it right back at him.</p>
<p>He removed his borrowed shirt and the too-tight jeans, kicking his underwear into a corner and using each foot to remove the opposite sock. He turned the shower up and stepped inside, remembering the last time he was in here and the persistent erection he had left with.</p>
<p>His cock twitched and he looked down at it sternly, thinking of Derek in the other room.</p>
<p>But, well. Derek was working on the case, and it seemed unlikely Reid would get any more alone time tonight, and he was rather… well.</p>
<p>His blood was travelling south despite himself, his skin pebbling even under the hot stream of water as he considered touching himself with Derek in the next room. He had done it once already, right? The old adage was ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ wasn’t it?</p>
<p>He knew it was likely a Pavlovian response to being in a shower – the only real privacy Reid got while on a case, and the site of his teenage experimentation when he lived with his mother. He could feel <em>himself</em> not listening to the list of facts his brain supplied about Pavlov.</p>
<p>His arguments were becoming circular, the blood departing his brain and his memory shifting to moments earlier, when he had been under the multicoloured lights of the club.</p>
<p>Spencer noticed Derek’s soap sitting innocuously on the shelf in front of him, and he sighed to himself before leaning forward, taking in a long breath of the eucalyptus scent.</p>
<p>Immediately he was surrounded by Morgan, and it was so easy to picture him instead of Camilla under the lights, taking Reid’s hands and letting them run up his body then down his thighs. He imagined spinning Morgan to face him, biting nails into his hips, and kissing him feverishly.</p>
<p>His hand gripped his now hardened cock loosely, giving it a firm squeeze and letting out a shaky breath at the feel of it. This wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p>Reid thought about the gentle moans that had vibrated in his mouth as Camilla had shuddered against him, and wondered if Derek was responsive like that. If Derek would moan into his mouth, probing a tongue at his closed lips until Spencer opened up for him. He wouldn’t open his mouth to Camilla, a woman who was possibly a killer, but he would do that for Derek – he would lick against his tongue and bite into his lips and-</p>
<p>“<em>De</em>-uhh,” Spencer moaned softly, trying to stifle the noise, realizing that he had almost <em>said Derek’s name</em> while masturbating.</p>
<p>He was too deep into his own fantasy now, remembering the bracket of Camilla’s thighs around his own. The height difference would mean that Spencer would be the one grinding into Derek’s thigh, while Morgan’s arousal would be pushed somewhere near his hip. He thought about Morgan grinding into him, a betrayal of his own arousal.</p>
<p>That ended up doing it, the thought of Derek Morgan being hard for him, and he groaned a soft sound as he tilted forward again, breathing in Derek’s soap as he came across his fist and some of the tiles. The water sluiced over him, immediately washing away the evidence.</p>
<p>Reid huffed out a sigh as his body returned to equilibrium after the orgasm, noting his shaking hands. He was <em>tired</em>, and he made a half hearted effort of washing the rest of himself before immediately climbing out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel.</p>
<p>If he had been at his own apartment he would have fallen asleep like this, walking into his bedroom, discarding his towel and crawling into his blankets.</p>
<p>He wasn’t at home, though. So he slung the towel more firmly around his waist and exited into the hotel room.</p>
<p>Derek was still by the desk, leant over at an attractive angle of shapes and curves that had Reid clearing his throat awkwardly. “Bathroom’s yours.” He stated simply.</p>
<p>Derek met his eyes, and Reid watched as the smile fell from his face, eyes making a quick route from his face, to his chest, to his towel, then back to his face.</p>
<p>Reid couldn’t stop the curious expression from his face at Derek’s reaction, and Morgan seemed to blanche at the scrutiny.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He responded simply, walking passed Reid to get into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Reid stood in the same spot for a while, trying to decipher what had just happened. Reid’s logical brain supplied to him psychological tips, noting that Derek’s reaction definitely came from Reid’s state of undress. The most common reactions to nudity were disgust, arousal, or curiosity. Derek hadn’t displayed notable reactions of any of those emotions.</p>
<p>Reid sighed, wondering when their relationship had become so complex. He tossed the towel onto the end of his bed, finding clean underpants in his go bag and then pulling on his Einstein pants.</p>
<p>He was about to pull on a shirt when he heard something from the bathroom that made his brain completely short circuit, going offline a moment before starting back up again.</p>
<p>Derek had <em>moaned.</em></p>
<p>The sound travelled easily through the thin wall, and Spencer realized that Derek might have heard a few noises from his own shower. Perhaps that had contributed towards the reaction Spencer had earned upon leaving the bathroom, although surely that would have prompted some kind of embarrassment or discomfort from Derek, if the man had heard Reid <em>masturbating. </em></p>
<p>A slick sound drew Reid’s attention, and his body gravitated unconsciously towards the bathroom door so he could more clearly hear what was happening.</p>
<p>He realized immediately he’d made a mistake, it was a massive breach of privacy to listen to someone <em>showering</em>, not to mention incredibly creepy.</p>
<p>But then his brain finally connected the sound with the moan and Reid realized that he could actually, literally, physically, hear Derek Morgan masturbating.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Reid whispered to himself, suddenly aroused all over again, cock hard like nothing had happened to it a few moments ago. His stomach knotted itself impossibly, his skin feeling too hot then too cold, suddenly sensitive all over.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Derek let out a low noise, the spray from the shower muffling his actions so Reid couldn’t <em>hear</em> which wasn’t <em>fair.</em></p>
<p>He imagined for a moment another plane of existence where Reid was sexy and confident, and could just open the door in front of him, climb into the shower behind Derek, and take his cock into his hand.</p>
<p>He realized he had gripped himself during his short fantasy, hand down the front of his pyjama pants, palming lasciviously. He was shirtless and pressed into the bathroom door with his hand down his pants. This was not ideal.</p>
<p><em>“Shit,”</em> Derek swore lightly from behind the door, and Reid wondered what had caused the reaction. He wondered if <em>he</em> could cause that reaction. He imagined Derek making the same noise as Reid kissed across his abdominal muscles, licking over them, moving lower.</p>
<p>“Nng,” Reid stifled the noises he wanted to make, and closed his eyes, focussing all of his mental capacity to <em>hearing.</em></p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Derek whispered, and Reid could tell he was trying to be quiet, he was holding back so that Reid couldn’t hear him. The thought pulled a dichotomy of reactions from him, disgust at himself for listening, shame at using his friend in this way, but more than anything, arousal at the thought that Derek could get <em>loud. </em></p>
<p>As if on cue, Derek let out a choked sound, and then a stifled moan which spoke of release, causing Reid’s hand to double its efforts until he was coming too, ruining the inside of his underpants as his hips thrust up into his fist.</p>
<p>He didn’t give himself a moments reprieve, instantly standing and walking on shaky legs to his bed. He grabbed his discarded shirt and threw it on, walking over to his bag and grabbing out another pair of underpants so he could quickly change.</p>
<p>The water turned off as Reid was pulling back on his pyjama pants and throwing back the sheets of his bed. He climbed in quickly, arranging himself into a comfortable position and closing his eyes. He tried to regulate his breathing, stop the flush from being on his cheeks, and focussed on looking like someone who had been asleep for the past ten minutes. Instead of listening to his best friend masturbate while also masturbating.</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened a moment later, and he listened to Derek walk out. He heard a long pause and felt an urge to peek an eye open, see why Derek had stopped. He cracked his left eye, obscured by his hair enough that he felt safely hidden.</p>
<p>Derek was standing by the door of the bathroom, expression soft, eyes raking over Reid where he lay in the bed. One hand was at his waist, holding his towel up, the other was hanging loosely by his side.</p>
<p>Seeming satisfied that Reid was asleep, Derek moved to take the towel from his waist, and Spencer quickly squeezed his eye closed. One perverted incident per day was enough for Reid.</p>
<p>He could feel something soft and warm in his chest at the way Derek had looked at him. Even if it wasn’t the way Spencer wanted, Derek <em>did</em> love him. Reid listened to him move about the room fondly, trying to place the different sounds as Derek got ready for bed. Eventually, he heard the click of a light turning off and Reid finally opened his eyes, looking over at where Derek’s shape was getting comfortable under his sheet.</p>
<p>Quickly, Derek rolled over onto his other side and was suddenly facing Reid. The light in the room was low, only the moonlight through the window to keep pitch blackness at bay. It was easy enough to see Derek’s open eyes, though, and a moment too late Reid realized that this meant Derek could likely see his open eyes too.</p>
<p>Indeed, Derek’s expression was moving into a smile, as if to say <em>got you. </em></p>
<p>“Goodnight Reid,” Derek said to him, his voice rough from sleepiness.</p>
<p>“’Night,” Reid whispered back, face flushing in the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK FR I have to go to sleep now, thanks to everyone who read along as I insanely updated this fic over the course of 12 hours, thank you to everyone who commented, kudos-ed, and bookmarked! Chapter obviously dedicated to my first commenter, Lee. Unless you don't like masturbation sequences in which case this chapter is NOT dedicated to you and instead here is another sincere thanks: thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This morning I had a long chat with an old friend about Soft Derek Morgan, so he did also sneak in here. A little bit of plot so I can justify calling this a Casefic instead of an 'Idiot Gays Masturbate a Lot' fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The dream Reid had was filled with soft, dark skin and the same moan he had heard through the bathroom door, and Spencer woke wrapped in his sheets, morning erection pressed firmly into his stomach from where it was trapped against the mattress.</p>
<p>He could hear Morgan talking in the hallway, probably on the phone with someone judging by the lack of a second voice. Reid grabbed his phone from the table, checking the time and seeing a few messages from Hotch already.</p>
<p>“Later,” he muttered to his own raging libido, disentangling himself from the sheets and sitting on the bed, dragging his bag closer with his foot.</p>
<p>Reid dressed quickly, fussing with his hair in the bathroom by the time Derek returned. He was dressed already, guns holstered and tight shirt, boots laced, and sunglasses tucked into the front of his v-neck.</p>
<p>Reid immediately gave up on his hair, instead offering a quick greeting to Morgan.</p>
<p>“Hey - Rossi released Camilla this morning, she had an airtight alibi for one of the murders and a flimsy one for another.” Derek told him, sitting on the bed as he flipped through his phone.</p>
<p>Spencer remembered from his time in the club, the way he had dragged his eyes over Camilla’s form and watched her eyes darken. If she hadn’t been doing that for the express purpose of killing him, then what was her motivator?</p>
<p>“If Camilla wasn’t the killer then why did she-” Spencer cut himself off, feeling childish for asking the question. <em>Why did she kiss me? </em></p>
<p>Derek’s eyes finally met his, snapping away from his phone with amusement clear on his features.</p>
<p>“Why did she… what?” Morgan prompted.</p>
<p>Reid groaned, running a hand over his face, <em>so</em> not wanting to have this conversation with Derek Morgan. “You know,” Reid said noncommittally.</p>
<p>“Grind on you while trying to suck your tongue clean out of your mouth?” Derek finished the sentence for him, so much worse than what he had been thinking.</p>
<p>Reid had his hands over his face, unable to read Derek’s expression as he said it, but that also meant Derek couldn’t read <em>his</em> expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said lamely, voice coming out stifled behind his hands.</p>
<p>He felt strong fingers at his wrist, prying his hands from their position, and looked into Derek’s face.</p>
<p>He had moved closer, was now almost crouched in front of him, two long fingers wrapped against each one of Reid’s wrists.</p>
<p>He still looked amused.</p>
<p>“Because she thought you were hot, Reid. You get that, right?” Morgan spoke slowly, like when he interviewed children.</p>
<p>“I was acting like an asshole,” Reid countered helplessly, wrists still held in place.</p>
<p>“You were acting confident. You paid for drinks, you took her out dancing, and you laid the <em>moves</em> down.” Derek grinned, clearly praising himself as well as Reid for the use of ‘moves’.</p>
<p>“I had no idea what I was doing when she was-” Reid groaned again, trying to take his hands from Derek. He didn’t stop him, letting Reid hide in his fingers again.</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re training, Pretty Boy. So I can teach you how to act in situations like that.” Morgan said, his voice was gentle again.</p>
<p>“Yes, but there’s only so far you can teach, Derek.” Reid said lamely, dropping his hands to look up at him.</p>
<p>Derek’s eyes traced his features, clearly taking a second to take in what had just been implied. Suddenly, the grin was back. “You need me to teach you to <em>kiss</em>, Pretty Boy?” He asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“No!” Reid was grinning now, huffing out a laugh, not allowing his brain to take that thought any further.</p>
<p>“Because you looked like you had it <em>handled</em>.” He stated with a wink, smile so wide his eyes were crinkling in the corners again.</p>
<p>“With your help,” Reid muttered, rolling his eyes. Derek heard it though, because of course he did.</p>
<p>“And I’ll be there to help you next time.” He promised, giving Reid’s shoulder a squeeze before finally standing. “You almost ready to go? I told Hotch we’d meet him at the station in ten.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m ready now.” Reid agreed quickly, standing from the bed and tucking away <em>kissing lessons</em> as a masturbatory fantasy prompt for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The station was unnaturally crowded when they arrived, and Spencer immediately clocked the nuances in uniform and badges, realizing there were some officers from other precincts present.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Spencer asked as he spotted Prentiss near the entrance. She was leaned against a wall, busying herself reading something on a clipboard. She had dark circles under her eyes, evidence of her night spent with Camilla. Spencer felt a pang of guilt – it was mostly his fault, that they had wasted so much energy on the wrong target.</p>
<p>“Body matching our unsub’s type was found in North Portland, near the university.” She answered, giving him a quick smile in greeting.</p>
<p>“But that’s… nowhere <em>near</em> her comfort zone.” Reid said, eyes darting to the map of Portland on the wall of the precinct, eyes scanning over the already memorized streets and buildings.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prentiss agreed. “Security cameras place her picking the guy up in a college bar nearby a few hours earlier. Same as the other victims in terms of C.O.D. and injuries, definitely our gal.”</p>
<p>“College bar,” Spencer repeated, eyes going over the map. “She’s not looking for clubbers. Where’s Hotch?”</p>
<p>Prentiss just nodded in his direction, eyes returning to the clipboard as Spencer ducked through the station, weaving in between bodies to get to his boss.</p>
<p>“Hotch,” Spencer said as he approached, “She’s not looking for clubbers, she’s looking for a specific physical type. The setting is just for convenience, which means its where she’s most comfortable.”</p>
<p>Hotch turned to him, serious eyes immediately regarding his words, gears in his brain turning as he took them in.</p>
<p>“Comfortable hunting in locations that serve alcohol, looking for someone of a certain physical type. It feels like revenge killing but there’s something we’re missing.” He muttered, turning back to the whiteboard he had been regarding when Spencer approached.</p>
<p>“Hotch, Morgan and I have been training enough, I’m more use to you working this case than I am fake-flirting with him.” Spencer stated bluntly, and Hotch nodded without looking at him.</p>
<p>“At the beginning of this case I suspected she might have had a previous partner in law enforcement, but we brushed it off in favour of pursuing other leads. Talk to Garcia, get me some information on any officers in the Portland area who match the victimology.”</p>
<p>Spencer nodded, feeling equal parts elated at being able to be more use to the team, and upset he wouldn’t get to spend more one on one time with Derek.</p>
<p><em>This</em> was what he needed though, to get his brain working again, to shake the erotic fog that had settled over his mind since the case started. He punched Garcia’s number into his phone as he turned from Hotch to finally claim a workspace.</p>
<p>“<em>Boy Genius!”</em> Garcia’s voice greeted him. “<em>Derek tells me you’ve been seducing women?”</em></p>
<p>Reid groaned. So much for getting his mind off of Morgan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I have a clear schedule and a long moreid playlist, so there will likely be a few more chapter drops today &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid has a breakthrough on the case, Morgan is acting weird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Reid 10 full hours of training to be able to ask a girl if he could purchase her a drink, and one to come up with a potential solution to the entire case.  </p>
<p>“Officer James Gardiner was killed in a car accident three months ago, a crash which tragically also claimed the life of two year old daughter, Ashley Gardiner.” Reid stated from where he was standing in front of the team, projector screen next to him displaying the faces of the two victims.</p>
<p>“Leaving behind wife Laura Gardiner, 5’6” brunette housewife who was prescribed Seroquel in the weeks after the crash,” Reid explained. “It’s a medication for bipolar and schizophrenia, but it has been used in the treatment of PTSD. The prescription would have run out two weeks ago, but she hasn’t refilled it.”</p>
<p>“So she had a traumatic event then gave up taking her medication,” Hotch stated.</p>
<p>“And,” Reid continued. “I spoke to her therapist, he couldn’t tell me much, but he did mention that Laura was convinced for a while that it was a conspiracy – that James had killed their daughter on purpose and faked his death to hide from her. She was never comfortable with his career in the government and the trauma might have pushed her into a mental break.”</p>
<p>“She goes off her meds and thinks that James might still be kicking around Portland. She goes out at night and sees victim number one having fun at some club,” Morgan said as he walked around the table, picking up a picture and then holding it next to the picture of James Gardiner.</p>
<p>The entire team’s reaction was palpable as they stared at the picture of their first victim alongside the picture of James.</p>
<p>“It’s uncanny.” JJ commented.</p>
<p>“As her delusion has deepened it seems that she’s going for less physical similarity, the latest victim doesn’t look anything like James aside from his hair colour and basic physical build.” Reid added.</p>
<p>“You know who James does look an awful lot like,” Rossi commented, eyes finding Reid’s and almost holding him in place with his intensity.</p>
<p>Reid swallowed as he felt Morgan clap a hand on his shoulder. “Looks like we’re moving into phase two of our training, Pretty Boy.” He said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Just then a video call notification popped up on the projector – they had been using Spencer’s laptop, and he hit the answer button to let Garcia’s face fill the screen.</p>
<p>“I just found something, it’s not so good.” She said, her voice nervous, her eyes apologetic.</p>
<p>A security camera feed came up on the screen at Garcia’s prompting, and Spencer instantly recognized the club he had kissed Camilla in. He could see himself on the screen, immediately flushing when he realized this was footage of him <em>kissing</em> Camilla.</p>
<p>The seriousness of Garcia’s tone stopped any outright bullying, but Rossi did throw a smirk his way that made him blush.</p>
<p>“Any particular reason we’re watching Reid get busy?” Morgan asked bluntly, arms folding over his chest. Reid’s eyes darted to him, suddenly trying to read the reaction. Was he annoyed? He seemed… flustered, if anything. Reid immediately remembered everything that had happened in their room last night. The noises, the proximity, Derek’s eyes finding his in the moonlight with a knowing glint in them.</p>
<p>“Just watch,” Garcia said impatiently, and Reid could see her fingers working over the keyboard in rapid little movements. The camera feed adjusted, shifted through the crowd, zoomed in until-</p>
<p>“That’s Laura Gardiner,” Hotch stated first, standing up. “Garcia take it back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Garcia said quickly, rewinding the footage so the team could watch.</p>
<p>Laura observed Spencer the moment he walked in, watching as he walked to the bar. When Spencer started talking to Camilla, he could see her hands balling into fists. She watched them as they talked, watched Spencer lead her out onto the dancefloor.</p>
<p>When they kissed, the drink in Laura’s hand shattered. She seemed to notice suddenly, looking down at her hand where blood was starting to well. She tossed the ruined glass aside and left the club, ducking quickly toward the exit and leaving.</p>
<p>And then driving to North Portland to kill an innocent man.</p>
<p>“There’s something else,” Garcia said quietly, “you guys mentioned she might have been running surveillance on some of her victims, so I dug a little deeper and…” with a few taps there was another image of Laura Gardiner on the screen. She was crouched behind a bush, expression angry, eyes focussed on something above her.</p>
<p>With another tap the photo zoomed out, and Reid swallowed as he saw what she could – himself and Morgan, leaving the hotel moments before they had arrived here. Reid was focussed on his phone in the picture, crease between his eyebrows, holding onto the back of Morgan’s sleeve to guide him towards the car.</p>
<p>Morgan was looking down at Spencer’s hand caught in the fabric of his shirt, smile crinkling the corner of his eyes, clear adoration on his features that made Reid’s breath catch in his throat.  </p>
<p>In a flash, Morgan had moved to the window, pushing the blinds aside. Prentiss had joined him, both of them scanning the car park for any sign of movement.</p>
<p>“We need to get Reid out of here,” Morgan said, eyes going back to Hotch.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Spencer asked, stepping between the two men so he could have both of their attention. “The whole point of my mission was to get the killer to notice me, we’re <em>on track</em> right now.”</p>
<p>A tense beat, and then: “He’s right.” Hotch said, moving over to where Derek was standing and yanking the blinds back into position. “We’ve got her attention, now let’s work out how best to utilize it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the sky had darkened, a plan had been put into place. The BAU and local law enforcement had been locked in the precinct most of the day, pouring over information and making preparations.</p>
<p>James’ ex-partner, as well as other close friends of his from his precinct, had been invited into the room for interviews. Reid knew how to play into a delusion, but having as many cards as possible in his hand made for easier work.</p>
<p>Rossi had suggested keeping Reid’s status as bait active, and throughout the day he had been instructed to go down the street for coffee (accompanied by Prentiss and JJ), to step out the front on a phone call (with Hotch standing a mere two feet behind him), and to position himself near windows.</p>
<p>The longer Reid held her attention, the more time she wasn’t hunting for another victim.</p>
<p>The fact Reid was being used as bait seemed to discomfort everyone on the team now that the threat was more real, but none more than Morgan, who kept throwing angry looks at Hotch, or pained, quiet looks at Reid.</p>
<p>It set him on edge, made him feel like there was something he wasn’t being told. He kept catching Morgan’s eyes and giving him questioning looks, but Derek would just turn, or get involved in another conversation, or bury himself in reading whatever file he was holding.</p>
<p>Eventually Reid cornered him, just before they were set to depart. He was dressed again in casual clothes, something JJ had chosen, and Derek gave him a once over as he approached where he was sequestered in some storage room of the department.</p>
<p>The smile didn’t crinkle the corners of his eyes, barely made it over his lips as he nodded at Reid’s arrival. “You look great, do you feel ready?”</p>
<p>“You seem unusually worried about me,” Reid stated bluntly. “Is there something I should know about the case that you aren’t telling me?”</p>
<p>Morgan sighed, grin dropping from his face immediately as his eyes fell to somewhere near Reid’s navel.</p>
<p>“I just don’t like having you in this much danger, kid.” He said eventually.</p>
<p>Reid felt his mouth twist. “Derek,” he said first, calling those dark eyes back to his. “The only time I’m going to be alone is when I’m entering the establishment. We’ve chosen an uncrowded bar, we know she will approach me if I am alone, and then I will lead her out into the waiting arms of the law.”</p>
<p>Derek scoffed and nodded. “Yeah, I know, I know. Your plan is flawless, and your I.Q. is 187.”</p>
<p>Reid chuckled, shaking his head as he took the comment on the chin. “Exactly.” Reid agreed.</p>
<p>“Doctor Reid?” An officer asked nervously as he interrupted the conversation. Reid raised two fingers to him in signal and the officer nodded. “Agent Hotchner is looking for you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there,” Spencer promised, turning back to Derek. The officer left behind them, and the two men were alone in a room together again.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about me, Morgan, I’ll be careful.” He stated gently, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder in a gesture he hoped was comforting.</p>
<p>Derek met his gaze then, eyes unreadable as they skirted across each of Reid’s features rapidly, the irises shifting in a way that made Reid feel like one of his old books.</p>
<p>“You should go see Hotch, I’m sure he’s waiting to get your earpiece hooked up.” Derek told him, eyes stilling on Reid’s.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll see you after… well. After everything.” Reid said somewhat lamely, smiling awkwardly at himself as he went to leave.</p>
<p>Derek’s hand stopped him though, firm fingers on his own tugging him back, and then he was enveloped in a sudden hug, each of Derek’s muscles flexing against his body as Reid was held. It felt incredible to be pressed into him like this, firm arms holding him in place.</p>
<p>Reid shifted his face to see if he could look up at Morgan, read his expression from this angle, and he was startled to find Morgan looking right back at him.</p>
<p>It happened so quickly that Reid’s superpowered brain couldn’t track it, Morgan noticing Reid’s face right up in his, their proximity making their breath mingle in the space between, Derek’s fingers clenching and unclenching on his shoulders, Reid’s hands still hanging loosely by his sides.</p>
<p>The gap was closing, and Reid could feel his body having natural biological responses, face flushing, sweat forming, blood leaving the brain in favour of southern locations. He was about to ask Morgan what he was doing, to pull back before Derek noticed he was getting an erection, or that his pupils were blown wide with lust, or that he was almost <em>panting</em>.</p>
<p>Derek didn’t pull back though, his eyes just stayed trained on Reid’s face, searching for something.</p>
<p>The first brush of lips against his had a moan escaping his throat involuntarily, hands suddenly gripping tightly against Morgan’s shirt as his eyes slipped closed.</p>
<p>“Reid?” Hotch’s voice called through the station, and Reid gasped as he jumped away from Morgan, his skin tingling at every point of contact that had just been established.</p>
<p>His brain was whirring because he had just kissed Morgan, he had <em>kissed Derek Morgan</em>, he had kissed Derek Morgan and it didn’t make any sense, but it had happened, and the thing that had happened was that he had kissed Derek Morgan.</p>
<p>“Spencer, we gotta get going.” JJ’s voice floated in from the doorway, and Reid’s eyes finally left Derek’s face.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” he responded, but his voice sounded wrecked to his own ears. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah I’m coming.”</p>
<p>Her face took on a confused expression, eyes flicking between Reid and Morgan with an air of curiosity. Time constraints took precedence over weird co-workers though, so she just gestured Reid out of the room with a <em>hurry up</em> motion.</p>
<p>“Go on kid, we’ll talk later.” Derek said in a low voice, and Spencer couldn’t even look at him right now because otherwise he would do something stupid, cry or kiss him or try to propose or something. He just forced his feet to move forward, and tried to tame his hopelessly whirring brain into some semblance of order.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was just that meme where the cat is crying at a microphone like "whhjaaat if wwwwe kjissed;;;; n g;;; and held hwands"<br/>Anyway lads plot time is almost over, which means its almost time for the reason this story has an E rating!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conclusion of the case side of the story, Reid puts himself in danger, Morgan nearly punches through a wall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The Hornet</em> was a small bar, only a third full despite the fact it was Friday night, the patrons mostly keeping to themselves as Reid entered.</p>
<p>The bartender was an older man who gave Reid a nod in greeting, eyes skirting over the obvious earpiece, the badge on his belt. They had been ideas of Hotch – to make him look more like James.</p>
<p>“How can I help you, officer?” He asked pleasantly. Reid gave him a casual hand wave, trying to appear relaxed.</p>
<p>“Just a lemon, lime and bitters for now.” Reid ordered, passing over some cash as the bartender set to work on his drink.</p>
<p>He could feel his hands still shaking, but Reid knew it had very little to do with the fact he was about to meet a serial killer, and a lot more to do with the ghost of pressure he could still feel tingling on his lips.</p>
<p>Would they have kissed properly if JJ hadn’t entered?</p>
<p><em>Shut up</em>, Reid told his brain. <em>Focus. </em></p>
<p>Would they have gone further?</p>
<p><em>“Unsub spotted, she’s about a block away and headed for the bar. We’re going dark so we don’t tip her off.” </em>Hotch’s voice was perfunctory in his ear, and Reid gave a curt nod to nothing in particular, knowing the gesture would be picked up by the security cameras.</p>
<p><em>The Hornet</em> had been broken into a few years ago, and the owners had been vigilant in the installation of a new security system. The almost-empty bar had the best visuals in Portland, according to Garcia.</p>
<p>Reid positioned himself away from the rest of the bar patrons, hoping they wouldn’t get involved with what was about to happen.</p>
<p>His orders were precise, easy. Laura would enter and Reid would meet her, acting apologetic, telling her they should speak privately. As soon as she agreed to leave the bar, the team would move to intercept her as soon as she was away from the civilians.</p>
<p>His earpiece buzzed, like someone had pressed a wrong button or maybe made too loud of a noise, and Reid flinched momentarily, putting his finger to his ear to adjust the technology.</p>
<p>Just then the earpiece came to life again, Morgan’s voice ringing through as the door to the bar opened, Laura framed in the empty space.</p>
<p>Reid’s brain and Morgan’s voice spoke at the same time,</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s got a gun. </em>
</p>
<p>Laura had the weapon raised over her head, and as soon as the door swung closed behind her she fired it threateningly into the air before levelling it at Reid’s chest.</p>
<p>He could hear Morgan and Hotch’s voice in his earpiece, instruction and panic as Reid tried to shut it out, focus on his training. He raised his hands instantly, showing her he was unarmed.</p>
<p>“Laura,” He said gently.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to speak!” She yelled frantically, firing another shot into the air wildly, relevelling the gun. “I <em>knew</em> you weren’t dead; I <em>knew</em> you killed her!”</p>
<p>Reid could see the bar patrons getting low, the bar tender gesturing those close enough to come behind the bar. He hoped there was a second exit out there.</p>
<p>“Laura, we need to talk about this privately, why don’t we-”</p>
<p>“You’re right!” She agreed with him manically, turning the gun on the other people in the bar for a second.</p>
<p>“No! Laura, Laura, please this is between you and me.” Reid stated, moving to stand between her and the patrons, using himself as a shield.</p>
<p><em>“Morgan, stop! That is an order!”</em> Hotch’s voice was audible through the door of the bar, and Reid could picture him on the other side, so close, ready to come to his aid.</p>
<p>Laura turned at the sound for a second before switching her gaze back to Reid, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“You got your cop buddies out there? They gunna arrest me, James?” She asked tauntingly, the weapon faltering. Reid could see where each shot would land as she gestured with the gun.</p>
<p>His hip – survivable, his leg – survivable, his chest – not survivable.</p>
<p><em>“Reid please, please be careful.”</em> Morgan’s voice in his earpiece physically relaxed him, his heartbeat slowing, his brain pulling out of the panicked nosedive it had been veering into. <em>“You just gotta get her outside, baby, then we got her.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Baby.</em>
</p>
<p>The endearment made his heartrate rise again, but this time he felt in control of it.</p>
<p>“You’ve killed five men, Laura. How did you think this was going to end?” Reid asked gently.</p>
<p>“With <em>justice.”</em> She said, stepping up closer to him, the cool metal of the gun poking into his chest.</p>
<p>“Justice? What about justice for those five innocent men?” Reid countered, holding her eye contact, reading her body language, seeing as her grip faltered on the gun.</p>
<p> “They died because I thought they were <em>you.”</em> She said angrily, teeth clenching around the words, tears in her eyes spilling over as she readjusted her grip. “If anything its <em>your</em> fault, more death on <em>your</em> hands.”</p>
<p>“You’re sick, Laura. You stopped taking your meds, you need help.”</p>
<p>“I only needed to take the medication in the first place because of you!” She shoved Reid forward with one hand on his chest, the other fumbling with her grip on the gun.</p>
<p>Reid lunged, capturing her wrist and turning it upwards as her finger squeezed the trigger, another shot ringing out into the ceiling.</p>
<p><em>“Spencer!”</em> Morgan’s shout was an echo in his earpiece and through the door.</p>
<p>She struggled against him, and Reid would have been embarrassed to admit that they were at about equal strength if the adrenaline hadn’t helped. He held firm against her wrist, grunting in pain as she elbowed him hard in the ribs in an attempt to escape.</p>
<p>He ran his hand along hers, catching the gun so it fell to the floor, immediately skittering along the tiles and landing under a table.</p>
<p>She lunged for it, but Reid used the motion to trap both hands behind her back, pushing her into the ground and fumbling at his belt for his handcuffs.</p>
<p>But then he could hear the door behind him opening, and Hotch’s hands were over his with handcuffs already prepared, and there were firm and familiar hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him to his feet.</p>
<p>Reid turned to face Morgan and could see there were actual tears in his eyes, could see that his knuckles had split from punching something.</p>
<p>“Derek, I-”</p>
<p>Morgan crushed Reid’s body to his, hugging him so tightly that he felt the bruise in his rib blossom faster. Reid ignored the pain, hands firm on Morgan’s back where he returned the hug.</p>
<p>“Don’t take risks like that,” Morgan ordered, the words muffled from where his face was pressed into Reid’s neck. “You’re gunna kill me, kid.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Reid assured him, rubbing assuring circles against his latissimus dorsi, cataloguing the muscles in his back with gentle fingers, letting his brain run over a list to calm it down.</p>
<p>“Thank god you’re okay,” JJ said as she walked through the door next, taking Reid from Morgan to hug him as well. Reid’s eyes didn’t leave Derek’s though, and he let each member of the team hug and fuss over him while Laura was taken away by the local law enforcement.</p>
<p>The case was all but over, and Reid felt a swoop in his stomach as he considered everything that had happened between he and Derek over the past few days, and what on earth was going to happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's the end of the case! Yes there are two more chapters of this story, yes they will be filled with both feelings and porn. Thanks everyone for reading! My commenters, kissa you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team packs up and heads back to Washington, Derek and Spencer have a conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pack up had been routine, all of them putting their heads down as they worked on autopilot, stacking files and putting away various technology. Reid was stacking their laptops into separate bags and sorting through cables, but his eyes kept flicking over to where Derek was helping re-stack tables and chairs.</p>
<p>The muscles under his shirt were straining sometimes, biceps bulging as he lifted a table onto its side, back shifting as he picked it up by himself, walking it over to the corner of a room.</p>
<p>He turned as if sensing Spencer’s eyes on him, and Reid’s mouth opened when he realized he’d just been caught ogling his best friend.</p>
<p>Derek just smiled though, his perfect normal smile with eye corners crinkled and all, turning to pick up another table.</p>
<p>He shifted his fingers over its sides, turning to see if Reid was still watching as he bent his knees through and lifted it easily.</p>
<p>Reid swallowed, eyes trained as Derek turned, walking the table to the back of the room and putting it down slowly, bending at the hips so his gluteus muscles tightened the material of his jeans.</p>
<p>Spencer ran a hand over his face and looked around the room quickly to make sure no one else was watching him blatantly staring at Derek Morgan’s ass.</p>
<p>His team was busy though, all concentrating on their various tasks and talking lightly about case details, weekend plans, sharing anecdotes. His eyes landed back on Derek to find him smiling, finished moving tables and moving instead to the chairs, stacking them into neat piles.</p>
<p>“You almost done with these?” Prentiss asked absently as she walked over to Reid, handing him a charging cable he must have missed while he was busy checking out his friend.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Reid said, distracted by Derek bending over to pick up the huge stack of chairs he had finished building. He turned back to Prentiss to see she was smiling at him knowingly, her eyes darting over to Derek before they settled on Reid.</p>
<p>“Talk to him, yeah?” She prompted, eyebrows raising. Reid blushed from the roots of his hair down to his chest, realizing that Emily <em>knew</em> about his <em>crush</em> on <em>Morgan. </em></p>
<p>“Profilers,” Spencer cursed, sighing, closing up the boxes he had finished packing and handing them over to her.</p>
<p>Emily was grinning wickedly as she took the box from him and headed for the door.</p>
<p>Spencer felt like a teenager again, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants as he walked with dragging feet to where Derek was stacking up another pile of chairs.</p>
<p>“Need some help?” he offered lamely, knowing that Derek was more than capable of lifting chairs without adding Reid’s limited strength to the mix.</p>
<p>Derek tilted his head, grin coming again easily at the comment.</p>
<p>“I got it Pretty Boy, you feel free to just sit back…” He hoisted the chairs into his arms, triceps bulging with the movement, leg muscles flexing inside his jeans. “And watch.” He finished, grin widening at the obvious effect his body was having on Reid.</p>
<p>Was he enjoying himself? Reid’s world was tilting violently, stretching as it attempted to accommodate the information that there was a minute possibility that Derek might already know about Reid’s attraction to him and was… okay with it?</p>
<p>Was he tolerating the crush, amused by such a lame person finding him so irresistible? The thought made Spencer’s tongue feel too heavy in his mouth and he swallowed impulsively. Then why had they almost kissed earlier?</p>
<p>“I – we need to, uh-” Spencer swallowed again, wishing the confidence lessons had worked more permanently. “We need to talk, right?” He managed eventually, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and blushing at the floor.</p>
<p>A single finger under his chin tilted his head back up, and he met Derek’s eyes slowly, not sure what kind of expression was present on his face but certain that Derek was reacting to it, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.</p>
<p>“How about you sit near me on the jet, we can talk without being overheard.” He suggested, dropping his hand and flicking his eyes over Reid’s shoulder, where he could hear the rest of the team still packing.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Reid agreed. “Okay.”</p>
<p>He stood still another beat, unsure if he should say anything else, but every thought in his head was a disconnected whir moving at speeds that his mouth couldn’t keep up with, so he just turned and headed over to where JJ was beginning to pick up boxes to take to the cars. Reid grabbed one of the boxes of files from the stack she was steadily thinning, and she smiled at him as he approached.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Spence.” She said, nudging her elbow against his as they started walking out of the precinct. They made their way to one of the FBI vehicles and JJ popped the trunk, allowing them to both unload their box and head back inside for another.</p>
<p>JJ’s fingers caught in his sleeve as he turned to walk away, though, and Spencer turned back to her with a quizzical look on his face.</p>
<p>“You okay?” She asked, eyes openly studying his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Spencer answered unsurely, not knowing what specifically she could be referring to.</p>
<p>She dropped her hand and nodded. “Well, you know you can talk to me about anything if you need to.” She assured him, pulling the boot closed before she walked back into the station.</p>
<p>Reid was starting to get the impression that his entire team had noticed his strange behaviour with Derek, and he groaned to himself as he stopped walking in the carpark, burying his face in his hands.</p>
<p>It was frustrating to be a genius sometimes, when things like this eluded you. Reid felt he was certainly an expert in human behaviour at this point, between his studies and his work in the field, but there was something about Derek that made him feel lost in each expression, unsure of each gesture.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps and quickly regained his composure, walking into the precinct with purpose.</p>
<p>They just had to finish packing and get on the plane, then Spencer could have a frank conversation with Derek about just <em>what</em> was happening between them.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure whether to rush or delay the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer’s theory about his whole team knowing he was <em>into</em> Derek was almost confirmed by their seating on the plane.</p>
<p>He had sat nearby Derek, not close enough to rouse suspicion, easy enough that he could get up and move as soon as enough people were asleep. However, none of his team members had even made an <em>effort</em> to sit near either man, all huddling down one end of the plane and immediately engrossing themselves in different activities. Emily and Rossi were playing some kind of board game while JJ slept near them, Hotch looking at his phone as soon as the plane had taken off.</p>
<p>Spencer sighed when he realized what had happened, standing from his seat and edging down the aisle, plopping himself into the seat across from Derek and trying to ignore the fact that he had <em>definitely</em> seen JJ crack an eye open when he had stood.</p>
<p>“So. They all know,” Reid began, tilting his head to gesture to the back of the plane. Derek huffed a laugh and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not much gets past profilers.” He explained, wrapping the chord of his headphones lazily around his fist before shoving them into his bag.</p>
<p>“Except one,” Reid said before he could stop himself, and Derek quirked an eyebrow at the comment. “Me.” He answered the unspoken question, sighing as his eyes focussed on the cream coloured table between them.</p>
<p>He felt Derek’s foot nudge his underneath and looked up at him again.</p>
<p>“Talk to me, kid.” Derek prompted.</p>
<p>Spencer considered him, his brain offering a multitude of comments to begin the conversation, but none of them seemed to <em>fit</em> properly. He realized he had been silently staring a beat too long now, but Derek was just waiting patiently for him to sort out his mind, no hint of frustration or annoyance.</p>
<p>“I-” Spencer begun, immediately cutting himself off to start again. “You s-” He paused, fingers going to his mouth as he waited for the right words to find him. They weren’t coming. Derek was looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“W-we nearly kissed.” Spencer managed eventually, his voice changing to a whisper on the last word.</p>
<p>Derek’s smile didn’t falter, and Reid wondered how a man could remain so damn calm in the face of a conversation like this.</p>
<p>He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, was sure that Derek’s trained eye could see his pulse fluttering against his neck.</p>
<p>“We did.” He agreed, putting his hands on the table in front of him and adjusting his posture in the seat.</p>
<p>“We did.” Reid echoed, eidetic memory filling his brain with the way Derek’s lips had felt brushing so barely against his.</p>
<p>“Look, Spencer-” Derek began, but then Reid found his words, and he didn’t <em>want</em> to hear what Derek said in case it was condescending, or mean, or hurt his feelings somehow.</p>
<p>“I like you, okay? I’ve tried to make it so we’re just friends, but my brain isn’t <em>letting</em> me. I can’t stop thinking about-” He scanned his eyes over the rest of the team to make sure they weren’t listening before continuing. “-<em>kissing</em> you, among other things. It’s making me act insane, like I can’t control myself or my brain or my body and <em>I don’t like it.</em> What’s more, everyone seems to know about it, including you, and frankly I don’t understand why you’re humouring me or if you’re getting some kind of joy from this, but-”</p>
<p>“<em>Spencer.”</em> Derek’s voice was loud enough to be heard by the rest of the team, but Reid could see that none of them reacted in his peripheral vision. Which meant they were probably listening.</p>
<p>Derek’s hand reached across the table to pry Reid’s from where it had buried itself into his own sleeve as he had ranted. He twisted the material free of his grip and linked his fingers through Spencer’s, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the centre of his palm.</p>
<p>He dragged Spencer’s hand with his to the centre of the table, and then put his other hand on top. The gesture was so tender it made Reid’s chest warm, and he could feel his face flushing, unsure what was happening.</p>
<p>“For the smartest guy in the world, you can be <em>really</em> dumb sometimes.” Morgan said, and his lips were quirking in a smile, and his eyes were crinkling in the corners.</p>
<p>He leaned forward, like he was telling a secret, and his voice was a low rumble when he spoke.</p>
<p>“I like you too, Reid.”</p>
<p>Reid’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his expression shifting from anger, to confusion, back to anger, then landing somewhere in between sad and confused.</p>
<p>“Are you messing with me?” He asked, beginning to pull his hand back from where Derek had it trapped. Derek held fast, fingers tightening over his.</p>
<p>“Nuh-huh,” He answered immaturely, still grinning, still not giving Spencer his hand back.</p>
<p>Spencer considered him; his usually fast brain slowed to a sluggish crawl in the face of what was happening.</p>
<p>Derek… liked him too?</p>
<p>“I-” Reid wasn’t sure what he was about to say, wasn’t sure what he was <em>supposed</em> to say. “I heard you in the shower.”</p>
<p>His cheeks darkened as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and he chanced a peek at Derek to see that the man’s grin still hadn’t faltered, but it had changed.</p>
<p>Now he was looking at him like he had back in Portland, in their room at the precinct, the heat was apparent, and his eyes darkened.</p>
<p>“I know.” He responded, voice thick with something that made Reid’s stomach swoop, arousal pricking against his skin.</p>
<p>The silence hung heavy between them, and Reid could feel his pulse still hammering.</p>
<p>“So… what happens now?” Reid asked lamely, swallowing and looking idly out the window. The sky was pitch black, no scenery to speak of. Reid looked back at Morgan.</p>
<p>Morgan considered him a moment, before releasing his hand and readjusting his posture.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want to happen next, Reid. I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said seriously, the joking in his tone completely disappeared.</p>
<p>If it had been an unsub displaying this behaviour, Reid would have labelled it apprehension. Fear, maybe, clear self-deprecation in the hunch of his shoulders.</p>
<p>Was Morgan… worried that <em>Reid</em> wouldn’t like him?</p>
<p>Channelling all the confidence Derek had taught him, Spencer trailed his eyes over Derek’s body. He let his eyes slip obviously from the muscles in his arms, over the flat expanse of his chest, up the column of his neck to his mouth. Reid let his eyes linger, outlining the shape before moving up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“I have a few ideas,” He said, donning a smirk like it was something he did regularly.</p>
<p>The effect was immediate, Derek swallowing thickly as his eyes darkened again, and Reid could see his pulse in his neck, fluttering at high speed along with Reid’s.</p>
<p>“I’ve made a monster,” Derek commented with a low laugh, running a hand over his head. “How about we save that for when we’re off the jet?”</p>
<p>It felt heady, this knowledge that <em>Spencer</em> could turn on <em>Derek.</em> It felt impossible. It felt like something Spencer maybe needed to test.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Spencer agreed, smiling with the knowledge that there would be an <em>after the jet</em>. He made himself comfortable in the seat he had chosen, rolling his shoulders and resting a hand lightly against his leg.</p>
<p>Under the table, he felt as Derek’s hand reached out, seeking contact. Reid’s fingers met his, and Derek instantly twined them together, thumb back to pressing patterns into his skin.</p>
<p>“You tired?” Derek asked gently.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Spencer shrugged. “A little.”</p>
<p>“You better get some rest, then.” Derek said, taking his headphones back out of their bag and looping them around his neck. “You’re going to need it.”</p>
<p>With that, he put his headphones back on, fingers still twined with Reid’s, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Reid stared at him a little bit longer, his chest still tight, his stomach still twisting confusingly, but some part of him settled in a way it hadn’t been since they had left the office three days ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok guys that's it! Hope you enjoyed the story!<br/>I'm fully kidding, stay tuned for a whole chapter of smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok I know I said there was only one more chapter, but then I wrote 8 pages of porn without finishing the story so. There will be another chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had felt comically easy to slip into the routine of returning to Quantico, files returning to their rightful storage space, bags being thrown into cars, everyone laughing and hugging and patting each other on the back.</p>
<p>“See you Monday, Spencer!” JJ called as she pulled out of the carpark. Spencer smiled and waved at her, raising one arm before dropping it.</p>
<p>It was a testament to his friends’ ability to cover their knowledge of secrets that not one of them had offered him a lift home, so that once the carpark cleared out, it was just him and Derek standing in the structure.</p>
<p>They were far from the last people here, the FBI building was a constant buzz of activity, but the carpark was deserted, and it was the closest thing they had had to solitude since being alone in the storage room before Reid had gone to <em>The Hornet. </em></p>
<p>Derek was looking at him with this glint in his eyes that Reid didn’t understand, but as he swallowed and returned the look, Derek smiled.</p>
<p>“You need a lift?” He asked eventually, eyes flicking over to his car. Reid nodded, looking at his shoes, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>“Alright, get in kid.” Derek chuckled, walking behind him to head to the driver’s side, fingers brushing against his side as he did so.</p>
<p>Spencer swallowed his nervousness and popped open the passenger’s side, tossing his bags into the back and then climbing in.</p>
<p>As soon as he shut the door, he was hyperaware of Derek’s body in the enclosed space with him, all muscle and power as he shut the driver’s side door behind him and looked over at Reid.</p>
<p>Spencer reached above his shoulder, grabbing his seat belt and clicking it in. Derek still hadn’t moved, and Reid almost startled when he leaned over the centre console, shifting into his personal space.</p>
<p>“Reid, look at me.” He said gently, and Reid met his gaze evenly, tried to stop from swallowing with nerves.</p>
<p>Derek’s eyes were soft, his eyebrows raised. “You know we don’t have to do anything tonight. I’m ok to take this however you want to.”</p>
<p>Spencer nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“But, if you would like to, you’re welcome to come to my place.” He added.</p>
<p>Spencer paused, taking the comment with the weight it held. <em>Come back to my place.</em> Spencer hadn’t been to Derek’s house before, knew what invitations like this entailed.</p>
<p>Slowly, he nodded.</p>
<p>Derek chuckled, ducking his head with the action before his eyes came back to rest on Reid’s face.</p>
<p>“I’d just <em>love </em>some verbal confirmation there, Pretty Boy.” He encouraged, hand reaching out to touch Spencer’s, fiddling with his fingers in a way that was oddly arousing.</p>
<p>Maybe he was just aroused by Derek, independent of whatever weird hand-play he was into.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” he managed to breathe out, thinking about how the bathroom door had felt solid against his back when he had listened to Derek in the shower, thinking about his hand in his pants as he desperately stifled his moans.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Derek confirmed, smiling so wide Reid could count his teeth.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Reid repeated, more confident this time, returning the smile crookedly.</p>
<p>Derek’s breath stuttered as Reid smiled, his eyes following the movement, his fingers tightening and loosening in Reid’s palm.</p>
<p>He looked down at their palms, and Reid took the moment to use his spare hand to wipe the beads of sweat that had collected at his hairline. He didn’t know <em>why</em> Derek affected him so much, but he knew it wouldn’t do to let on <em>exactly</em> how much he was affected.</p>
<p>Derek turned back to regard him, some kind of set expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice tight, like he was scared of Reid’s response.</p>
<p>Spencer swallowed, sweat immediately reforming in his hairline. He almost nodded, before he remembered Derek’s gentle reprimand from earlier.</p>
<p>He couldn’t trust his voice, however, now his throat was tight with arousal and Derek was pressed close, eyes flicking from his own and then to his lips and then back again.</p>
<p>Reid disentangled his hand from Derek’s, not allowing him to consider a moment of doubt as he used his free fingers to quickly unclip his seatbelt. Once he was free, he tangled his fingers into the collar of Derek’s shirt and tugged him forward.</p>
<p>“Should I be taking all of this as a ‘yes’?” He asked playfully, smirk quirking his lips.</p>
<p>Spencer wanted to say something sardonic or clever, but his brain had been reduced to a constant repetition of the memory of Derek asking if he could kiss him.</p>
<p>“Please, Derek, <em>yes</em> – of course yes, plea-”</p>
<p>His mouth was interrupted in perhaps the best way possible, Derek’s lips crashing into his with an intensity that made his stomach flip.</p>
<p>All of Spencer’s fantasies had been <em>nothing</em>, and he almost felt ashamed of how drastically he had undersold Morgan’s kissing ability, because the man had Spencer breathless in seconds.</p>
<p>His lips were impossibly soft, pressing against his in a delicious push-pull of motion that was sending constant sparks of arousal down to his cock. He was mouthing gently against him, letting Spencer take the lead, which was a terrible mistake because Spencer didn’t know what he was doing.</p>
<p>Now he could feel Derek begin to pull away, and the memory of his voice filled Spencer’s mind-</p>
<p><em>Put one hand on her waist and let the other wander. Kiss her hard, Reid. She thinks you’re rejecting her and you’re going to need to try harder. I don’t know who you gotta picture to get there, but you gotta get there </em>now.</p>
<p>One of Spencer’s hands was suddenly on the back of Derek’s head, holding him firmly in place, as the other traced down his arm, over his bicep until he was clutching at Derek’s skin. He opened his mouth slightly, enough to capture Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and <em>bite</em> gently, and then Derek was moaning against him and <em>holy shit</em>, Reid was hard.</p>
<p>The bite had changed the tone of their kiss, from gentle and exploratory to heated and desperate. Reid felt as Morgan moved his hands too, one of them holding Reid’s hip while the other pressed into his back, like he was trying to fit the entire length of his body as close to his as possible.</p>
<p>His mouth was moving constantly, a wet slide over Spencer’s that was making him feel all tightly coiled and aching for more, for anything else Derek could give him.</p>
<p>A tongue flicked against his lips, soft and wet in a way that almost made his eyes roll, and Spencer pushed his tongue forward to meet it. The slick press of them together made Spencer whine, a high soft noise that Derek swallowed, his fingernails biting into Reid’s back.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Derek pulled back, eyes unfocussed as they looked at him. There was a flush on his cheeks, and his lips had been reddened by their kiss.</p>
<p>It was the sexiest thing Reid had seen in his life, his eyes drinking in the visual and committing it to memory desperately.</p>
<p>“Let’s get somewhere private before we do something stupid,” Derek suggested, and Reid suddenly remembered that they were in the <em>FBI</em> <em>parking lot.</em></p>
<p>He felt suddenly alert, sitting up and looking around for anyone else in the parking space. It was still mercifully empty, not that anyone could have seen through the dark tint on Derek’s windows.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Spencer agreed, blushing when he heard the sound of his own voice. He could see that Morgan was still looking at him in his peripherals though, and he turned to face him, eyes immediately falling to his lips.</p>
<p>“Spencer…” Morgan said darkly, the noise shooting straight to his already hard cock.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He responded, eyes meeting his again, trying not to squirm in his seat.</p>
<p>Morgan didn’t answer, just shaking his head and blowing out a long breath. “Ok,” he whispered, but it seemed like it was mostly to himself, so Spencer ignored it in favour of concentrating on keeping his libido in check.</p>
<p>He heard as Morgan turned on the engine, car coming to life underneath him as Derek flicked the lights on and put both hands on the wheel.</p>
<p>Being in the passenger seat put Reid at a distinct advantage, in that he didn’t have to watch the road and could spend the whole time staring at Derek.</p>
<p>His face in profile was handsome, he had a defined chin and plush lips, the play of streetlights casting his face from shadow to brightness as they drove.</p>
<p>“You live close, right?” Spencer said suddenly, and Derek’s laugh filled the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they pulled into Derek’s driveway, Reid felt like a strong gust of wind against his pants might cause an embarrassing end. An entire car ride of staring at Morgan, of picturing the things they could do, of knowing that at the very least, more <em>kissing</em> was on the table…</p>
<p>The engine turned off, and they were plunged into silence as the overhead light automatically came on.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Morgan started, unclipping his seatbelt and finally looking over at Reid. Whatever he saw made his expression change, the words he was about to say dying in his mouth. Instead he surged forward, gripping Reid by the chin and kissing him <em>hard</em>, and Reid was there.</p>
<p>He grabbed desperately at his shirt, <em>so</em> pleased to be kissing Derek again, so immediately right back where they had left off.</p>
<p>Derek moved quickly though, giving him a last teasing peck before he moved out of reach.</p>
<p>“Let’s get inside, yeah? I can make dinner or-”</p>
<p>“Derek.” Spencer said seriously, or as seriously as a man could say something when he’d been sporting an erection for at least 20 straight minutes.</p>
<p>“What?” Derek responded playfully, smirk teasing at his lips. “You don’t like dinner?”</p>
<p><em>Well I certainly want to put </em>something<em> in my mouth, </em>Spencer’s brain supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>“I have certain priorities,” Reid admitted, the closest to dirty talk he was going to get for now.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Derek asked, still smirking, opening his door and stepping out of the car. “Come on then.”</p>
<p>Spencer unclipped his seatbelt, not bothering with his bags in the back for the moment, focussed entirely on getting his body to move from the car seat.</p>
<p>He stepped onto Derek’s driveway on shaky legs, looking over the house where Morgan lived.</p>
<p>It was pleasant, normal, a small garden out the front. He knew that being in someone’s residence was the quickest way to profile them, that he would read more about Derek Morgan in the way his kitchen was laid out than he ever could in seven years of knowing him.</p>
<p>His profiler brain was asleep though, exiled to some deep recess of his brain to make way for this new part of his intellect that just seemed mostly focussed on kissing Derek.</p>
<p>Reid forced his feet to move, walking him around the car to where Derek was at the front door. His keys jingled as he fit them to the lock, turning and opening the door for Reid to step through.</p>
<p>He paused in the entrance, looking around. “There’s a dog here, right?” He asked quickly, realizing Derek had moved back to the car.</p>
<p>“Clooney’s at the neighbours, I’ll grab him tomorrow.” Derek answered, swinging into view with his arms full. Reid noticed that he had taken the time to grab his own bags as well, toting them inside alongside his. It felt strangely domestic, and the warmth in Reid’s chest surged at the gesture.</p>
<p>He stepped aside, letting Derek get in and closing the door behind him. He moved to follow to where Derek would lead him next – maybe the lounge, or the kitchen, or the bedroom – but Derek was still standing in the entrance. His eyes were moving over Reid’s body, like he was trying to memorize this: the image of Reid in his entryway.</p>
<p>Reid realized the significance of the moment, they were <em>alone</em> now, away from the eyes of their teammates or the FBI parking lot, away from the stress of a case. Something must have changed in his demeanour, because then Derek was noticing as well, the bags in his arms falling unceremoniously to the floor.</p>
<p>“You want me to stop, you say ‘stop’.” Derek instructed, his voice rough as he crossed the distance between them, and Reid surged to him unconsciously, meeting his mouth halfway.</p>
<p>Their arms closed around each other, coming together like puzzle pieces as Derek sighed into his mouth, kiss unhurried but still carrying notes of the earlier urgency.</p>
<p>His hands were on Reid’s hips, squeezing and releasing against him, fingertips hot through the layers of clothing. The thought that they might remove that clothing at some stage had Reid’s head light, his fingers clutching at Derek’s shirt desperately. He wanted it <em>off. </em></p>
<p>Derek’s mouth moved from his, kissing along his jawline, moving down to his neck and <em>sucking</em> gently. The gesture had Reid panting, his body straining to touch more of the man in front of him.</p>
<p>Morgan’s clever fingers busied themselves with the first button of Reid’s shirt, pulling it open so he could immediately kiss the skin revealed, licking and nipping across his collarbones. Each action drew different noises from him, a cacophony of moans and whimpers that Reid could do little to stifle.</p>
<p>Derek was licking back up his neck then, and Reid could feel his hip shifting in an unstoppable grind against nothing, his cock aching.</p>
<p>“D-<em>Derek,”</em> Reid moaned, feeling as his inhibitions were rapidly leaving in favour of <em>touching.</em></p>
<p>Emboldened, he let his hands slip from the collar of Derek’s shirt down to where it was half-heartedly tucked into his pants, pulling until the fabric was free.</p>
<p>“Are you undressing me, Reid?” Derek asked, a low purr of a voice aimed at his neck, his mouth immediately returning to working more noises out of Spencer.</p>
<p>“Derek, please,” Reid managed, brain hazy with arousal, not understanding how Morgan was still speaking in full sentences. “Please.” He repeated, tugging the shirt upwards, fingers slipping underneath to touch the firm muscles of his stomach.</p>
<p>Feeling skin and heat and muscle was too much though, and soon his knees were buckling as he swayed into Derek, mouth finding his again.</p>
<p>Kissing Derek while touching his abs was every bit as incredible as Reid thought it would be, but there was a darker part of his brain begging ‘<em>more, more, more,’</em></p>
<p>“It’s okay baby, I got you.” Derek cooed, slipping both arms around Reid’s back and holding him tight, slotting his mouth over Reid’s and licking into him, pulling back momentarily so he could <em>lift</em> him, walking backwards a few steps before pressing him against the wall.</p>
<p>Reid immediately used the leverage to his advantage, setting his back as his hands went back to Derek’s shirt, finally lifting it enough that he was forced to either fight him or acquiesce.</p>
<p>“Ok, you win,” Derek grinned as he spoke against him, helping Reid remove his shirt which turned out to be a mistake because Derek’s shirtless body was breathtaking.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, Reid’s eyes drinking in every detail of Derek’s torso, so naked and pressed to his as it was.</p>
<p>“How?” He managed to croak, fingertips gently tracing the line between his pectoral muscles. “How could someone like you be doing this with me right now?”</p>
<p>Derek’s eyebrows pressed together as he considered Reid’s face, mouth open a little in surprise.</p>
<p>“Are you serious right now, Pretty Boy?” He asked incredulously. Reid just raised his eyebrows a little in challenge, wondering if Derek was seriously going to argue with him about how impressive his entire body was.</p>
<p>Instead Derek moved quickly, trapping Reid against the wall with both arms framing his face, body pressed against his so tightly that Reid <em>knew</em> there was no way he was hiding his erection anymore. He could feel it pressing into Derek’s thigh, the friction <em>so </em>good that his head was swimming.</p>
<p>“You are <em>gorgeous,”</em> Derek hissed, mouth finding his neck again and pulling another frantic whine from Reid’s throat. “Made me so crazy sharing a room with you, seeing you in just a towel, hearing you moaning in the shower, knowing you were touching yourself.”</p>
<p>His hand was suddenly firm on Reid’s chest, tracking an obvious path lower, giving Reid plenty of time to stop him. Reid didn’t though, or more accurately he <em>couldn’t</em>, not with Derek’s words swimming in his brain and his mouth tracing clever patterns against his jaw.</p>
<p>“Knowing I could make those noises come out of you, knowing I could make you feel <em>so</em> good.”</p>
<p>His hand reached Reid’s hip, wrist turning so his hand could continue down to his thigh, pausing on the outside of his leg, the same level as his cock.</p>
<p>He pulled Reid back a little, so his back was pressed in a straight line along the wall.</p>
<p>“Can I make you feel good, Pretty Boy?” Derek asked sweetly, smile coming back to his mouth in a way that was dark and sexy and – did Derek want him to <em>speak</em> now?</p>
<p>Reid nodded mutely, dazed eyes watching Derek closely as he rested his forehead against Reid’s and traced fingertips sideways, across the crease of his pants, gently over the zipper. He paused, eyebrows raising.</p>
<p>“Answer me, baby,” Derek encouraged, finger tracing back and forth over the zip.</p>
<p>Reid forced coherence to his thoughts for a second – if he had any hope of continuing, then he had some information to get across.</p>
<p>“I-if you don’t touch me, I’m going to e-explode.” He managed to get out, hips stuttering forward to meet Derek’s hand.</p>
<p>Morgan’s mouth was on his again then, and Reid moaned appreciatively into the kiss, moan changing in frequency when the fingers that had been teasing turned into a palm that was pressing roughly into his erection.</p>
<p>Derek moaned into his mouth then, the vibration coursing through his lips and all the way down to his toes, and Reid whimpered helplessly when the hand on him started moving, palming into him with alternating pressure.</p>
<p>Reid’s hands found Derek’s bare shoulders, moving over his skin with urgency. He could feel his sweating palms, feel each muscle tense and release as his fingers moved over it.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” Derek growled against him, hand <em>squeezing</em> the shape of his cock, and Spencer keened, nodding as he thrust helplessly.</p>
<p>Derek’s hand was gone, then, and Spencer whined at the loss.</p>
<p>“S’okay, baby,” Derek promised gently, hands moving down Reid’s back and pausing to squeeze his ass, a rough groan coming out of him at that.</p>
<p>His hands continued on, reaching to grip the back of Reid’s thighs so that he could lift him again, pulling him flush against his chest so they could keep kissing as Derek walked expertly through his house.</p>
<p>Reid thought he would feel more nervous, more unsure, more self-conscious in this moment. His brain was a pleasant fuzz of arousal and Derek Morgan, however, and it was difficult to feel anything other than incredibly turned on. Especially poised as he was, arms draped over Derek’s bare shoulders, mouth working on his, cock trapped between their bodies, throbbing so intently that Reid was worried the motion of Derek walking was going to finish him off.</p>
<p>“I- <em>hnng</em>, shit Derek wait,” Reid managed to gasp out, fingernails clenching into his own fist.</p>
<p>Derek stopped immediately, putting down Reid on the floor in front of him and taking a big step back, hands still on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked, eyes finding his with a concerned crinkle between his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just-” Reid felt embarrassed, that they had stopped, that the reason that they had stopped was him. “I… uh. I’m.”</p>
<p>He looked down at his feet and blushed, trying to think of the most delicate phrasing he could.</p>
<p>But Derek hadn’t been teasing with him, he hadn’t been rude or condescending about anything that had happened so far.</p>
<p>“I was… close. To… um.”</p>
<p>All of the air left Derek’s body in rough sigh, the fingers on his shoulders tight. Reid risked looking at his face and saw that it was shocked, pupils blown and lips swollen, so <em>fucking</em> hot that Reid had to kiss him, so he did.</p>
<p>Derek responded to the kiss enthusiastically, cupping Reid’s chin with one hand before he pulled back.</p>
<p>“You are,” he began, kissing him again in between words. “The <em>hottest </em>thing I have ever seen in my life.”</p>
<p>The statement caused another blush, but Reid knew his cheeks couldn’t become redder.</p>
<p>“And I want to do absolutely filthy things to you, the sooner the better.” He finished, pulling Reid back against him, and he hadn’t realized how much he missed the full body contact until he got it again.</p>
<p>“If that’s okay with you.” Derek added, tracing a finger down his spine, stopping at his hip. Reid did his best to concoct an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>“I just told you that kissing you was enough to make me come in my pants and now you’re checking if I’m still on board?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Derek grinned back at him.</p>
<p>“Just say yes, baby.” He instructed.</p>
<p>Reid pulled him forward, kissing him <em>hard</em>, biting against his lips and letting his tongue slide filthily against Derek’s before he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“<em>Please.”</em> He said emphatically. “<em>Please,</em> Derek Morgan, please touch me.”</p>
<p>Derek growled, hoisting Reid back into his arms and setting off for the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Apologies for the cliffhanger, thrilling conclusion coming tomorrow! <br/>(Australian tomorrow, so like. 10 hours from now.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The All Sex Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it says on the tin, folks. Time to turn the UST to just S.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid was excellent at multitasking. Even with his mouth on Derek Morgan’s, his fingers on the hot, exposed skin of his shoulders, his twitching cock pressed against the impossibly hard line of his quads, he found his brain was able to scan through the memories of every pornographic video he had ever watched.</p>
<p>There was a growing list in his head, of plausible positions, of certain things he might be able to accomplish with his hands or his mouth.</p>
<p>His experience was limited, his experience with men more so, but that didn’t mean that Reid hadn’t done his research.</p>
<p>Theoretically, Reid was <em>kind of</em> a god in bed.</p>
<p>It was difficult to concentrate on making progress, however, when just kissing Derek felt so fulfilling. He was lost in the wet slide of their lips, the deep, rumbling noises that Derek sometimes made against his tongue, the way his fingers would tighten on Reid’s hips when a noise escaped him, <em>far</em> less manly whimpers or stuttered breaths.</p>
<p>It was becoming clear that Derek was just as affected by him, which returned great big question marks when his brain tried to unravel it. Reid had felt his erection, too, occasionally bumping against his hip. It made him dizzy to think about, and fired about a thousand different commands to his brain like <em>touch, lick, taste,</em> which only served in making him more incoherent.</p>
<p>They had been well on the way to finally reaching Derek’s plush king sized bed that sat in the centre of the room, the headboard pressed against the window.</p>
<p>But then there had been a perfectly good wall just inside the door, a nice clear space with no furniture to knock over, and Derek had pushed him against it, hands suddenly free and exploratory.</p>
<p>More of Reid’s buttons had been undone, and Derek’s hands were inside his shirt and touching anything they could reach. Skirting along his ribs, pressing flat against his back, tracing the lines of his hipbones all the way to the line of his pants, curling his fingers into the waistband as he licked against Reid’s neck.</p>
<p>Realizing how close Reid had come, Derek hadn’t made any further effort to touch his cock aside from the strong thigh pressed into him. Reid was starting to crave more, his hips stuttering against Derek’s as he keened against his mouth.</p>
<p>“The sounds you make,” Derek huffed, moving down his body to breathe against his neck, shaking his head slowly. “You are perfect, Spencer.”</p>
<p>“P-pot,” Reid managed to get out, head falling against the wall as he arched his back into Morgan’s touch. “Kettle, mm, <em>god.” </em></p>
<p>Derek traced his fingers lightly over Reid’s chest, gently teasing over his nipples as he tilted his head to watch Reid’s reaction.</p>
<p>Reid cleared his throat, “The nipples are actually an erogenous zone f-for about fifty-two percent of men and- oh<em> god, yes-”</em></p>
<p>Derek leaned down and closed his mouth around one of Reid’s nipples, cutting off his fact sharing with the sweet slow suction of his lips, tongue lapping over him in a quick stroke that resonated with a deep throb in his cock.</p>
<p>Reid moaned, back arching further as he felt his shirt slip off his shoulder. He felt the gentle scraping of Derek’s teeth against him and his hips were moving in response, rutting against Morgan.</p>
<p>When Reid looked down, he could see Morgan was smiling up at him, tongue working over his nipple in tight circles. He withdrew slowly, kissing up Reid’s neck to claim his mouth again.</p>
<p>“I always wondered what it would take to render you speechless, Pretty Boy.” He said against Reid’s mouth, spit slick and hot against him.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Reid hummed, hands resting against the deep v of Derek’s hips, not finding it in him to quip back. “Bed?”</p>
<p>Derek nodded wordlessly, and Reid knew it was the perfect opportunity to say ‘<em>who is speechless now?’ </em></p>
<p>The words died in his mouth as Derek turned and kicked his shoes off, climbing onto the bed and holding his hand out for Reid to join him.</p>
<p>Reid took the offered hand for balance as he removed his own shoes, pausing with a moment of anxiety before shedding his shirt too. Derek smiled approvingly, fingers tightening against his to pull him closer, his free hand finding Reid’s exposed hips as soon as they were in range.</p>
<p>They were both knelt on the bed, facing each other with chests pressed close, the buckle of Reid’s belt <em>click</em>ing occasionally against Derek’s. Reid had his mouth again, his eyes closed and his body flushed with heat.</p>
<p>Derek’s hands were controlling his hips, fingers pressed just below his belt where the curve of his ass began, thumbs hooked into his waistband. As Reid moaned gently against him, Derek’s hands shifted the position of Reid’s body. Suddenly, his cock was pressed against the thick line of Derek’s erection, and Reid’s mind went dizzyingly white before returning to his body, fingers vice-like against Derek’s back.</p>
<p>“Y-you,” Spencer began, but then Derek thrust slightly against him and Spencer’s mouth shut with an audible click of teeth.</p>
<p>“Me?” Derek asked innocently, pulling back slightly before thrusting forward again, the friction pulling a throaty moan from Reid.</p>
<p>Spencer realized he had gone almost boneless against him, his weight resting firmly against Derek as he pressed into him in a delicious rhythm.</p>
<p>Derek moved him then, manhandling Reid onto his back, still chest to chest but now with a firm weight behind it.</p>
<p>Reid could hear his blood rushing in his ears, his eyes going unfocussed as Derek thrust against him on the new angle, the thick head of his cock bumping the back of Reid’s</p>
<p>“De- <em>uhh,”</em> Reid felt so aroused it hurt, his chest tight and his skin hot, sweat easing the slide of their chests and bringing Reid’s terrifyingly close, the orgasm approaching in a way that felt unstoppable.</p>
<p>Derek growled, pinning him to the bed with his hips. “You said that in the shower, too, Pretty Boy. Were you thinking about me in there?” He asked, and Spencer remembered how badly he had wanted Derek then, how good it felt to have him here now, pressed weight against his body and thick cock sliding against his with just enough friction to err on the side of hurting.</p>
<p>“You have <em>no idea,”</em> Derek punctuated his words with hard, lazy thrusts, his hips rolling. “How hard it was to just <em>sit</em> there and <em>listen</em>, the noises you made, the deep breathing.”</p>
<p>“Y-your soap,” Reid confessed easily, and Derek’s weight pressed more firmly against him for a moment as a breathtaking moan escaped him, Reid eagerly turning his head to feel it against his mouth. Derek sealed their lips together, thrusting forward again as his tongue pushed heavily into Reid’s mouth, and Reid felt a high pitched noise punch out of him as his hips stuttered arrhythmically against Derek’s. His cock was twitching its release into his underpants, his skin flushing hot then cold, immediately hot again in Derek’s embrace.</p>
<p>Derek stilled, and Reid chanced a look up at him as his vision slowly cleared. His eyes were wide, lips parted, his gaze flittering over Spencer’s features, studying.</p>
<p>“You okay, baby?”</p>
<p>“Mm,”</p>
<p>“Was that-”</p>
<p>“Yeah,”</p>
<p>Derek bit his lip hard, looking down at Reid with this awed expression like he <em>hadn’t</em> just come in his pants and had actually done something impressive.</p>
<p>“You wanna stop there, baby?” He asked gently, eyes finding Reid’s.</p>
<p>Spencer’s sizable intellect rebooted instantly at the notion, evaluating their position, considering his options, taking stock of each of his limbs and each of Derek’s.</p>
<p>He had a brief, blissful moment of cognitive awareness in his post-orgasmic relief, and he was going to use it to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>Using a move Derek had taught him in combat training, Reid locked Derek’s elbows and shifted his legs against Morgan’s knees, forcing him into a sudden plank on the bed, muscles instantly straining.</p>
<p>“What are y- <em>Spencer.”</em></p>
<p>Spencer ignored him, slipping from between his arms and moving down the bed, letting his mouth trail over Derek’s collarbones, then his pectorals. Derek huffed out a soft noise, the sound changing to something throatier when Spencer closed his lips around Derek’s nipple.</p>
<p>He laved his tongue, letting the rough flat stimulate the tip, his other hand flicking its clever fingers over Derek’s other nipple.</p>
<p>“Spencer wh-where did you learn- <em>unh-</em>”</p>
<p>Reid licked lower, spending a few seconds for himself against the perfect shape of Derek’s abs. He nuzzled against them, enjoying the flex against his tongue as Derek’s muscles strained to hold him in place above Reid’s body.</p>
<p>“Reid, come on,” Derek begged. Reid didn’t know what he was begging for, though, so he just continued along his path, kissing downwards until he found himself face to face with the tented denim of Derek’s erection.</p>
<p>“<em>Spencer,”</em> Derek said insistently, but his voice sounded so ragged with arousal that Reid was transfixed.</p>
<p>Just <em>how</em> thoroughly could Reid wreck Special Agent Derek Morgan?</p>
<p>His deft fingers made quick work of Derek’s belt and zipper, and barely a second later he was staring at his bared cock.</p>
<p>It was above average in length and width, slick of pre-ejaculate at the tip. Reid wrapped one hand around it in wonderment, feeling the difference between his own, studying each considerable inch of it.</p>
<p>Reid could see Derek’s knees shaking, his breathy pants above him, the muscles in his abdomen spasming.</p>
<p>Still touching him with one hand, the other moved to Derek’s knee, shifting him on the bed slightly, showing him the option of straddling Reid’s face instead of holding himself up.</p>
<p>“I – Reid, <em>shit-”</em></p>
<p>To convince him of the position’s upsides, Reid shifted his hand slightly to move Derek’s cock closer to his mouth, his lips opening to take the tip between them, applying a gentle suction as his tongue swiped through the precum.</p>
<p>Derek’s knees buckled instantly, more of his cock sliding into Reid’s mouth as he moved.</p>
<p>Reid moaned, the perfect feeling of being surrounded by Derek, the heaviness of his cock against his tongue, the gentle vibration of his mouth spurring Derek’s hips to stutter.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Derek said quickly, holding himself still as Reid continued to suck at him. But Reid had felt a flush of heat in his abdomen, the idea of Derek using his mouth like that-</p>
<p>Reid’s hands were firm against Derek’s hips suddenly, mouth still working against his cock in deep sucks and lingering swipes of his tongue. With slow intent, he began to pull Derek downwards, pushing him back slightly when he got too deep for Reid’s limited experience.</p>
<p>“Spencer, Jesus, how are you so good at this?” Derek whispered, moaning around the words.</p>
<p>Reid hummed at the approval, fingers still tight on Derek’s hips as he worked, head bobbing against the bed.</p>
<p>One hand left Derek’s hip, tracing down his thigh to palm gently against his balls. At Derek’s moan of approval, Spencer let his mouth trail down too, laving against each with the flat of his tongue before shifting his neck and swallowing Derek back into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Not going to last, Reid, god,” Derek’s forehead fell to the bed, the position curling him over Reid’s body.</p>
<p>The idea that Reid had got him here was impossible, but the solid weight of his body and the thick slide of his cock against Reid’s tongue was all he needed to be hard again, cock stirring in his pants, still wet with his own release.</p>
<p>Reid moaned against him, mouth working desperately, and Morgan gasped out a close approximation of his name as he came, dick twitching in his mouth as Reid swallowed convulsively.</p>
<p>Spencer gave him mercy, sliding out from underneath him so he could collapse onto the bed below, hands immediately seeking his. Reid caught a searching hand, fingers sliding together, their heavy breathing startlingly loud as they lay next to each other.</p>
<p>“Pretty Boy, you are… incredible at that.” Derek said eventually, and Reid picked himself up onto one elbow to consider him, chest heating at the blissed-out expression, his bitten-red lips, the way his eyes sought Reid’s face as soon as it came into view, his face immediately reacting with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey there,” He greeted, cupping Reid’s cheek to run his thumb over a cheekbone, down further to trace over his lips.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Reid answered, lips against his thumb. He let his tongue dart out and felt Derek huff a laugh.</p>
<p>“Let me <em>recover</em>, baby.” He laughed, surging up to kiss him anyway, tongue finding his.</p>
<p>Reid kissed him, lips stretching in a smile as one of his hands traced Derek’s abs.</p>
<p>Derek pulled back, laying against a pillow and pulling Reid to him easily. Spencer settled his cheek against Derek’s chest, fingers splaying over his bicep, knee tucked over his legs, trying to keep his erection from hitting him in the hip.</p>
<p>“We can stop there if you’d prefer though, Reid.” Derek added, craning his neck to check Reid’s expression. Wordlessly, Reid moved his hips to press his erection into the side of Derek’s thigh.</p>
<p>Derek’s chest stuttered a breath and he shook his head in wonder. “You really are going to kill me,” he said, smile spreading again as he cupped Reid’s chin and pulled it to him forcefully, kissing him with growing heat.</p>
<p>As he pulled back, Derek’s eyes took on a serious look. “I hope you know this isn’t a one time thing, not unless you want it to be.” He said quickly.</p>
<p>Reid kissed him again, just because he could.</p>
<p>“I would love to explore… this side of our relationship.” Reid said, voice husky but sincere. He traced a lazy finger over Derek’s abs again, lips quirking in a smirk as he met Morgan’s eyes again. “At least until I find someone hotter.”</p>
<p>“Impossible,” Morgan declared easily, grin coming to his face as he tugged at Reid’s shoulders, pulling him up to face-level.</p>
<p>Reid crawled up his body, slotting his erection against Derek’s softened cock, the overstimulation sending shivers through him as he bit his lip, his eyes snapping closed. Reid breathed slowly over the top of him, eyes scanning his face, committing him to memory in perfect detail.</p>
<p>“You’ve done it, I’m dying.” Derek muttered to his ceiling, and Reid stifled a chuckle in his neck, kissing against his pulse point.</p>
<p>“But I’m not finished with you yet,” Reid said against his collarbone, feeling the vibration in his lips as Derek groaned, lifting himself so he could slot alongside Reid, kissing him firmly.</p>
<p>“I hope you never will be.” He said, earnest and so, so beautiful.</p>
<p>Reid leaned forward and kissed him fondly, lips slotting perfectly to his, wondering if it would even be possible for him to be sick of Derek Morgan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much anyone who got to the point that they are reading this very last note. Unless, of course, you skipped right to the All Sex Chapter, in which case, mood. </p>
<p>Thank you to my commenters and everyone who supported me during the insane 3 day fic bender I went on with this one. It's genuinely been about 5 years since I've published any of my writing online and the purpose of this was to be VERY loose, get back into the swing of things without concentrating too much on the editing or quality. You were all so very kind to me despite my thousands of commas, multiple run on sentences, and absolute refusal to research anything about Portland. </p>
<p>I'm definitely hooked on this pairing now and already have a shotgunning oneshot in the works, looking forward to integrating more fully into the Moreid community using my love of writing porn, and Shemar Moore's body. Prompts welcome below! </p>
<p>- Notlaw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>